UNIDOS POR EL SILENCIO
by bigi43
Summary: Ellos se uniran, auque ninguno de los dos este dispuesto a hacerlo, se uniran a pesar de todo, hasta de ellos mismos, estarán unidos por el silencio, Draco Herms// Rose Scorpius,
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro.

"Unidos Por El Silencio"

Prólogo.

Una mirada puede más que mil palabras, Draco lo supo el mismo día que ella reapareció en su vida, él creía tenerlo todo, su afamada esposa, su pretencioso hijo, su trabajo, que de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse mejor, menos culpable, a veces, sólo a veces, le dolía verse reflejado en su hijo, tan parecido a él a su edad, otras veces, surgía el orgullo Malfoy y le perdonaba todo. Todo hubiera sido así, si ese día sus vidas no se hubieran cruzado, el día en que Draco Malfoy, entendió, "el poder del silencio".

Capitulo 1

Estaban en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts, los chicos ya se habían marchado hacia su primer día escolar y en el andén sólo quedaban las madres preocupadas y los hijos menores,

-Ginny, cariño, sólo fueron a Hogwarts, recuerda cómo nos gustaba viajar en el tren,

-sí Harry, a mí me encantaba yo me ponía hermosa para ti y esperaba el momento de encontrarte, pero Albus, él es muy pequeño…

-Ginny, tiene 11 años, le dijo Ron riendo,

-hombres, dijo la castaña, no entienden que una madre sufre cuando se alejan nuestros hijos,

-estarán bien, dijo Harry,

-lo sabemos, dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo,

-me sentiré sola, insistía Ginny,

-bueno Hermana llévate a Hugo, así juega con Lily, mientras mi esposa y yo, tenemos una luna de miel, dijo el pelirrojo tomando de la cintura a Hermione y dándole un apasionado beso,

Hermione se sonrojó, a pesar de los años y de estar acostumbrada a esos arrebatos apasionados de su marido, no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza, más cuando levantó la mirada y vió que Malfoy que ya se retiraba del andén con su sensual esposa la estaba mirando,

-Ron, no me apenes, dijo la chica,

-vamos cariño, no dirás que no te gustan mis besos,

-claro que me gustan pero no en público, dijo Hermione riendo,

-Hugo entonces vienes con nosotros, dijo Harry,

-sí tío,

-luego lo pasamos a buscar, pero si tardamos no se aflijan, dijo Ron,

-no me digas que tu noche apasionada… le decía Ginny riendo

-no, no es por eso, dijo Hermione poniéndolo en evidencia, es que todavía no se acostumbra a manejar el automóvil,

-esos aparatos muggles, dijo Ron defendiéndose,

-pero ya les dijo que ha sacado el registro y conduce muy bien, dijo la castaña en defensa de su marido,

-bueno ya vamos, le dijo a Ginni y a los chicos, y ustedes vayan con cuidado, le espetó Harry, que ya había abierto la puerta de su camioneta,

Los chicos subieron con Harry, y Ron se fue hacia su auto con la castaña…

Ron y Hermione eran una pareja feliz, sí la más feliz, de todas, ellos se amaban, prácticamente a comparación de cuando eran chicos, casi no discutían, la pareja perfecta solía decir, Ginny, ese día el pelirrojo estaba especialmente cariñoso con su esposa,

-te dije que te amo, ¿no? cielo, decía Ron,

-sí Ronny, y yo también te amo, como siempre,

El pelirrojo le robó un beso a su esposa,

-Ron, soy tan feliz, tenemos una familia tan linda, ¿crees que Rose irá a Gryffindor?,

-por supuesto Herms, ella es inteligente como tú, dijo el chico,

Iban tranquilos, despacio, pero el destino…

-¡RON, CUIDADO!! Grito Hermione,

Un enorme camión vino hacia ellos e hizo que el automóvil manejado por el pelirrojo diera tumbos…

En San Murgo…

Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos hacía unos minutos que se había aparecido en el callejón detrás del hospital, ya que le tocaba guardia, sonó la alarma, apresuró el paso, seguramente se trataba de una accidente,

Draco Malfoy nunca pudo imaginar que ese día cambiaría su vida.

Capitulo 2

Draco vió ingresar dos camillas a la guardia,

-fue un accidente espantoso, el que manejaba, un mago, perdió el control del aparato muggle, dijo una enfermera mientras Draco se vestía para revisarlos,

-no se moleste doctor, está muerto, dijo la mujer, la acompañante todavía respira,

Draco que no le importó lo acotado por la enfermera, levantó la sábana con la cual estaba tapado el cuerpo…

-por Merlín, es Weasley, dijo azorado, apenas media hora atrás lo había visto con vida, entonces fue hacia la otra camilla,

-Granger, dijo para sí y la empezó a revisar,

-María, no había un pequeño de unos 9 años, con ellos, le preguntó, valla y averigüe,

La vieja mujer estaba a punto de irse, -usted los conoce, doctor Malfoy, preguntó,

-sí, los conozco, María,

Draco revisaba a la castaña que estaba muy lastimada, pero lo que más le preocupaba era un corte que la chica tenía en la garganta,

-Mierda, tendré que operar al estilo muggle, decía el rubio, él como todos los medimagos odiaba las técnicas muggles, pero en casos extremos, las utilizaban,

-María no puedo hacer que deje de sangrar, tendré que unir y saturar, prepárela,

-supo algo del menor,

-iban solos en el auto, doctor,

La mujer sacó toda la vestimenta de la chica por medios mágicos, ya que estaba rota y sucia, iba a lavarla…

-deja María, yo lo hago,

-pero doctor, se quejo,

-que yo lo hago dije, espetó,

La enfermera se fue y él se quedó solo con la chica,

-tanto tiempo sin vernos, Granger, tantos años sin insultos, sé que eras feliz, lástima la comadreja no podrá complacerte más, le decía mientras pasaba una gasa limpiándole el cuerpo, te odiaba tanto, que ahora que estas a mi merced, no se que sentir, siempre tan prepotente, tan altiva, tan inteligente, tan unida al trío de oro, sí hasta se dieron el lujo de salvarnos, de salvarme, por eso te odié más, porque eran los héroes, y yo me quedé sin nada, sin mi madre, que al poco tiempo se mató, sin mi padre, que terminó muriendo en Azkaban, Sin Snape que terminó siendo un lacayo de Potter, y prácticamente despreciado, humillado por haber pertenecido al lado equivocado, ahora estas aquí y todo tu mundo se te cae, y tu vida depende de mí, sabes, yo cambié algo, o al menos eso creía, volver a verte sacó todo lo peor de mí, todo lo que tenía olvidado…

La cambió de camilla y la llevó al quirófano, las manos le temblaban él era bueno en eso, pero el tener ahí a Granger, todo lo cambiaba,

La operación fue un éxito, él era un éxito como medimago, salió e iba hasta el bar del hospital, cuando en el camino se cruzó con la enfermera,

-María, llamaron a la familia,

-sí tengo entendidos que están los padres, tiene que hablar con ellos,

Draco salio, hablar con los muggles no era de su agrado,

Cuando el medimago iba llegando a dónde estaban los familiares encontró una escena desgarradora, se trataba de todos los Weasley, no había rastro de los muggles, la Sra Weasley lloraba sin parar y lo mismo los restantes familiares…

-Malfoy!! Malfoy!! Ron mi hijo….

-lo sé señora Weasley y lo lamento, yo esperaba encontrar a los Granger,

-no, Malfoy, mi nuera sólo nos tiene a nosotros, sus padres murieron hace mucho, ella es como mi hija, ¿cómo está como esta mi nuera?,

-está muy golpeada, y tuve que operarle a lo muggle de la garganta, tranquila se pondrá bien, pero…¿ella no viajaba con su hijo menor?, lo he mandado a buscar pero…

-no, Malfoy, gracias a Merlín, se fue con Harry en su camioneta cómo ellos tienen a Lily que es de su edad,

-bueno, tengo que irme quien hará los trámites…

-George, ve tú con Malfoy, ni tu padre, ni Ginny, ni yo, podemos hacerlo,

El mellizo sin decir nada acompañó al medimago,

-tienes que reconocer el cuerpo,

Draco levantó la sábana de la camilla, era una morgue fría y llena de cadáveres, con un olor nauseabundo, el mellizo respondió rápidamente,

-sí es mi hermano, tú lo sabes, le dijo enojado, estarás contento no Malfoy, ya quedamos pocos en la familia traidora a la sangre,

-mira Weasley, eso es pasado, yo no tengo la culpa que tus Hermanos…

George casi se larga a llorar, sí era cierto, sólo quedaba Ginny, Bill que vivía en el extranjero y él, todos los demás habían muerto,

-Malfoy, quiero ver a Hermione, le dijo el pelirrojo,

El medimago lo llevó, no supo por que, pero lo llevó hasta ella,

La castaña estaba en cuidados intensivos…

-no es hora de visitas, lo mismo te dejaré verla unos instantes,

George le agradeció con la mirada, y al acercarse le dijo:

-tranquila Herms, yo te voy a cuidar, ahora serás mía, mí responsabilidad tú y mis sobrinos, viviremos felices verás, y Ron será un buen recuerdo…

Draco que estaba a unos metros había prestado particular atención a las palabras,

-parece que al cuñadito le gusta Granger, no dejaré que se salga con la suya, pensó.

Capitulo 3

Draco que estaba a unos metros había prestado particular atención a las palabras,

-parece que al cuñadito le gusta Granger, no dejaré que se salga con la suya, pensó.

-ya debes irte, tengo que seguir atendiéndola,

-Malfoy, has todo lo que puedas por ella, le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica,

Draco sintió particular escozor al ver cómo la mano del pelirrojo se deslizaba por la cara de la inconciente castaña, y tuvo ganas de sacarlo a empujones de ahí,

-vamos Weasley, si te ven…

-esta bien ya me voy, dijo George, que se dio vuelta, y le dijo a la chica en voz alta, -chau preciosa, pronto estaremos juntos,

Al medimago se le revolvió el estómago, carroña, pensó, estar esperando las sobras de su hermano, auque mirándola bien, a Granger, no se le podía llamar sobras, se podría hasta decir que estaba buena, y que no aparentaba la edad que tenía, estaba igual a la castaña que él recordaba, seguía mirándola, cerró la puerta de la sala mágicamente, empezó a destaparla, la chica estaba desnuda, miraba su cuerpo, perfecto, pensó cuantas veces lo había amado el pobretón, sintió odio, odio hacia ellos que pudieron ser felices, ahora el pelirrojo sustituto quería seguir disfrutando de ella, pero él no lo iba a permitir…

La tapó nuevamente, estaba perturbado, ella lo perturbaba y ni siquiera estaba conciente de nada, cual sería su expresión cuando él le dijera que el pobretón había muerto, cuanto gritaría su nombre, cuanto lo odiaría por darle esa noticia, no tanto como la odiaba él, iba a ser placentero verla sufrir, ahora era ella la que sufriría…

Pasaron dos día, la chica mejoraba considerablemente, prácticamente nadie más que María y él se ocupaban de la castaña, Draco era riguroso, sobre todo con las visitas, solo en una oportunidad, dejó verla a la Sra Weasley y a su hijo, pero él supervisó la visita…

-George, se ve tan linda, Ron querría que tú te encargaras de ella,

-lo haré madre, ella seguirá protegida en nuestra familia, yo me haré cargo de ella y de sus hijos, por algo estoy soltero, le espetó el pelirrojo,

-tendrás que casarte con ella, Hermione te quiere mucho, y si yo la convenzo que Ron quería eso, seguro lo hará,

-gracias madre, yo sería muy feliz…

Ambos besaron a la chica cuando se fueron y el pelirrojo tratando que su madre no lo viera, la besó en los labios, al ver esto el rubio los hizo marcharse de inmediato,

-búscate una prostituta, le espetó el rubio cuando los vió salir, era indignante y la pobretona mayor lo apañaba, infeliz tal vez creería que si se casaba con el otro pelirrojo todo iba a ser como antes…

Entró nuevamente la estaba examinando cuando la ve que empieza a despertar, la chica se movía fieramente, Draco tuvo que sujetarla mágicamente para que no se lastimara,

-ya Granger, tranquila, pero no había resultado, la chica se movía con fervor y lo peor pasó cuando abrió los ojos, Hermione estaba horrorizada al ver a Draco, había clavado sus ojos miel en los grises de él, pero a diferencia de lo que el rubio había imaginado, la chica no gritaba, solo nacía un ruido grotesco y desgarrador de su garganta, Draco la sacudió,

-¡Granger, qué te pasa!, no obtuvo respuesta, entonces lo comprendió, a pesar de haberla operado con éxito, ella no podía hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 4

-¡Granger, qué te pasa!, no obtuvo respuesta, entonces lo comprendió, a pesar de haberla operado con éxito, ella no podía hablar.

-¡no puedes hablar!, le espetó,

-claro que soy Malfoy, tu médico,

-¿y tú eras la mejor bruja de Hogwarts?, le dijo con saña,

-¡claro que leo tu mente!, definitivamente no sabes oclumancia, burló,

Ella gritaba el nombre del marido, preguntaba por él, mientras lloraba, pero el rubio hacía de cuanta que no lo advertía…

-modales Granger, cómo piensas eso de mí, muy mal, no soy un desgraciado, es que no… hasta que no te calmes, no te daré información,

De golpe entra la enfermera,

-María, dice el rubio,

-por Merlín doctor ya despertó la paciente,

-sí pero no hay buenas noticias, no puede hablar, auque nos entiende perfectamente, el golpe no le afectó el cerebro, burló,

-doctor, que cosas dice, dijo la enfermera,

-usted ya le informó, agregó la mujer,

-todavía no, yo me encargo, usted solo baya y atienda a los demás pacientes, Granger, es sólo paciente mía, nadie debe intervenir,

-no! no! gritaba Hermione, pero nada salía de su boca, no puedo ser paciente suya él no me ayudará,

-error, le dijo Draco, doble error, yo sí te ayudaré, y sí seré tu médico personal, y sabes ¿por que?, por que solo yo puedo leer tu mente,

-maldito mortífago, pensó la chica,

-modales, Granger, modales, ¿Cómo puedo querer ayudarte si me dices, primero maldito y luego mortífago?,

-quiero saber de Ron, pensaba repetidamente, Hermione solo quería tener ese pensamiento para que el maldito le dijera algo al fin…

-quieres saber sobre él, esta bien te lo diré, sólo si te calmas…

Como todas las tardes, Ginny, Molly y George, iban hacia San Murgo, como todas las tardes, irían a ver el parte del estado de la castaña, sólo que esta vez Hugo los acompañaba,

-papi se fue al cielo, decía Hugo, sin poder evitar estar triste,

-sí, cariño, tienes que ser fuerte, por mami, ella te necesita, le decía Ginny calidamente,

-¿podré verla hoy?, preguntó el pequeño,

-veremos, le preguntaremos al doctor,

-¿al doctor Malfoy?,

-sí a él, tal vez tenga un momento de compasión y te deje verla, dijo George, enojado ya que el rubio reiteradamente se había negado a que la visitaran…

-Malfoy, quiero saber de Ron, ¿dónde está?, ¿ No lo dejas verme o está en otro hospital?,¿por que no hay nadie de mi familia?, Malfoy, necesito respuestas,

-y yo necesito que te calmes, sólo si te calmas te digo lo que pasa, solo si te calmas…

-esta, bien lo haré,

-no estas calmada, Granger, tienes palpitaciones hasta aquí escucho latir tu corazón, hacemos una cosa, yo me voy unos minutos, cuando vuelvo, hablamos…

Draco salió de la sala, y al verlo salir, los Weasley que estaban llegando y al no ser vistos por el rubio aprovecharon y George, junto a Hugo entraron a la sala…

-¡mami!! ¡mami!! Gritaba Hugo, la chica se puso a llorar,

-no llores mami, papá está en el cielo,

La chica al escuchar a su hijo entendió todo, se incorporó y empezó a alterarse quería hablar, hacía ruidos con la garganta, el chico se asustó y empezó a llorar a los gritos, Draco que regresaba entró de inmediato,

-¡QUÉ HACEN ACÁ! ¡FUERA!, gritó,

George que estaba muy asustado sacó de inmediato a Hugo del lugar,

Draco avanzó hacia la castaña,

-¡tranquila, Granger! tienes que tranquilizarte, le espetó.

Capitulo 5

-¡QUÉ HACEN ACÁ! ¡FUERA!, gritó,

George que estaba muy asustado sacó de inmediato a Hugo del lugar,

Draco avanzó hacia la castaña,

-¡tranquila, Granger! tienes que tranquilizarte, le espetó.

Hermione estaba desesperada, luchaba quería zafarse de los brazos del medimago que la sujetaba con fiereza,

-¡cálmate, Granger!, si no lo haces, tendré que hechizarte,

La chica hipaba, borbotones de lágrimas caían, estaba muerto, su amor, su amor, estaba muerto, ella quería morir también, porque no la dejaron morir, quería morir… su fuerza estaba decayendo, y en los brazos del medimago se desplomó…

Draco la tomó en los brazos, la acomodó en la camilla, estaba mal, porque el imbesil de Weasley tubo que decirle que su hermano había muerto, pensaba infeliz, además había leído la mente de la chica, estaba destrozada, amaba al pobretón, hubiera preferido morir con él, entonces la odió más, él se había esforzado por salvarla y ella quería morir con el pobretón,

-tendría que haberte dejado morir, le espetó, maldita sangresucia, pero estás aquí, y tendrás que vivir…

Draco salió cual tromba directo a pedirle explicaciones a los Weasley…

-¿por que le dijeron que su marido había muerto?, es un error grave en su estado,

-lo sentimos, dijo George, el pequeño sin saber le dijo que su padre estaba en el cielo,

-ella acaba de despertar, y por culpa de su error se volvió a desvanecer, nadie, y escuchen bien, nadie, debe verla sin mi consentimiento, y menos a solas con ella,

-pero…¿que tiene, por que hacía esos sonidos?,

-lamento informarle que la Señora Weasley se ha quedado muda, claro que puede ser algo momentáneo, todavía no la pude evaluar, hay que hacer innumerables estudios, así que si me permiten, dijo el rubio y se fue…

Días antes en el expreso de Hogwarts…

Rose era una castaña muy linda, tenía la figura de su madre a esa edad, auque su cabello era de rulos muy bien formados…

-Hola me llamo Rose, dijo la pequeña entrando en un compartimiento, él es…

-yo me llamo Albus, dijo el moreno,

-yo soy Scorpius, dijo un muchacho rubio y muy alto para su edad, ellos son mis amigos, Paul y Tom, dijo señalando a dos muchachos,

-nosotros somos primos, dijo la chica cordial, podemos sentarnos en este compartimiento, todos los demás están ocupados,

-podría ser, dijo el rubito, solo que necesitamos algo de información acerca de ustedes primero,

Rose se quedó mirándolo, no entendía que quería decir el chico,

-¿y?, dijo Tom,

-¿y que? Contestó Albus,

-apellidos, dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos,

-ah eso dijo Rose, sonriendo, yo soy Weasley y él es Potter,

Los tres chicos pusieron cara de asco,

-lo lamento, dijo el rubio, no nos juntamos con sangres sucias, y tu madre Weasley es una,

-no le hagas caso, le dijo Albus, mientras se llegaba a la chica de ahí,

-¿sangre sucia? ¿Que es eso?, le preguntó la chica a su primo,

-nada, Rose no le hagas caso, es algo que mi padre dijo que podían decir, y con palabras dulces le explicó a su prima el significado,

Rose se quedó triste, se fueron a sentar a un vagón dónde había chicos de mayor edad,

-que chico malo, dijo de pronto, Rose, lástima que nos cruzamos con él,

-olvídalo, dijo Albus,

Pero su prima no pudo sacar por largo tiempo ese chico de su cabeza…

Draco regresó a la sala, la castaña seguía inconciente,

-vamos, despierta, le espetó,

En ese momento Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos,

-bien, bien Granger, así se hace todo lo que yo digo tu hazlo,

Quería provocarla, sabía que era la única manera de hacerla reaccionar,

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par,

-quiero a Ron, quiero saber que le pasó…

-shuuu…le hizo señas que no pensara más, Weasley falleció en el accidente, le dijo

Hermione se largaba a llorar,

-no llores, llegó muerto al hospital y tú muy mal herida, no debió manejar si no sabía,

-él sabía manejar, él sabía, decía la chica con su pensamiento,

-no sabía, y te podría haber matado a ti también o a tus hijos,

Hermione lloraba más, se había dado cuenta, que Hugo se salvó de milagro, por no estar con ellos,

-él sabía manejar, íbamos felices, él me había preparado una noche especial, me lo estaba diciendo, cuando apareció ese camión,

-ya Granger, lo hecho, hecho está, ahora tienes que reponerte, hablar,

-¿hablar?, no puedo hablar, pensó,

-claro que puedes, la operación fue un éxito, yo mismo te operé, le dijo mirándola fijamente a la cara,

-pues as fallado, no eres tan bueno en tu trabajo, pensó,

-¿que no soy tan bueno? ¿que no soy tan bueno?, claro que lo soy, y ya lo verás cuando empieces a hablar, no hablas por que no quieres,

La chica empezó a llorar, necesitaba a su marido, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, Ron… Ron… Ron… pensaba mientras lloraba, nunca más seré feliz, quiero a mi esposo, Ron…quiero morir quiero morir con él,

-que dices, Granger, ¿y tus hijos no piensas en ellos?,

La chica lo miró, el rubio tenía razón, sí pero ellos vivirán su vida y mi vida era mi marido, espetó.

Capitulo 6

La chica empezó a llorar, necesitaba a su marido, necesitaba verlo de nuevo, Ron… Ron… Ron… pensaba mientras lloraba, nunca más seré feliz, quiero a mi esposo, Ron…quiero morir quiero morir con él,

-que dices, Granger, ¿y tus hijos no piensas en ellos?,

La chica lo miró, el rubio tenía razón, sí pero ellos vivirán su vida y mi vida era mi marido, espetó.

En San Murgo…

Los días iban pasando, Hermione seguía estable, siempre en su sala, de la cuál no podía salir, y sólo Draco entraba, a veces también lo hacía María, pero como la castaña le insistía que la dejara ir, el medimago prefirió hacer él todo lo que se refería a esa paciente, por lo cuál hasta él le llevaba la comida,

-buenos días mi enfermita preferida, acá está el desayuno, entraba Draco burlando como todos los días y también como todos los días, Hermione se despertaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada,

-bueno, veo que hoy tampoco estas de humor, rió,

-maldito, pensaba ella auque cuando se sonreía…

-bueno veo que empiezo a serte irresistible, dijo burlando contento,

-maldito desgraciado, deja de leerme la mente, no tienes derecho a hacerlo, es mi privacidad,

-no…no…no, señora, según el ministerio yo soy el único capaz de tratar eficientemente tu enfermedad, y todo gracias a que puedo leerte la mente,

-te odio Malfoy, ojala hubiera aprendido con Harry oclumancia, así la bloqueaba,

Draco largó una carcajada,

-Potty no pudo aprenderlo nunca y tú menos, solo yo, Draco Malfoy, rió,

-infeliz, por ser mortífago, por eso lo saben, Snape se encargó de hacerlo,

-Snape sí él lo hizo, pero él era de la orden, lo hubiera hecho con Potty, si el cerebro se lo hubiera permitido, dijo riendo…-pero volviendo a tus pensamientos, ¿te parezco atractivo Granger?,

-infeliz vanidoso, él único que me parece atractivo es mi esposo, dijo y empezó a llorar,

-ha no, de nuevo con la lloradera, no, quédate sola con tus recuerdos y llora todo lo que quieras, pero eso sí, no rompas nada, ni ensucies nada, le dijo irónicamente y se fue…

En Hogwarts…

Los días eran emocionantes para los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts, las clases y las experiencia eran maravillosas, Rose estaba feliz por que iban a tener una clase en el bosque prohibido con Hagrid, tanto ella como Albus habían quedado en Gryffindor, lo que los hacía feliz,

-oh Albus, me encantan estas clases, los animales mágicos me parecen fascinantes, y creo que Hagrid será uno de mis profesores preferidos,

-sí Rose a mí también me gusta el semigigante, dijo el moreno,

Ellos ya habían hecho buenos amigos sobre todo de Sabrina, que era la hija de Luna y Nerville, iban los tres contentos con el resto del grupo cuando vieron llegar al grupo de los Slytherim,

-mierda había olvidado que tenemos clases con ellos, dijo Albus,

-ignóralos, dijo Rose,

-si eso, mejor hacer como si nada, agregó Sabrina,

Pero no todo era tan fácil, sobretodo cuando el profesor era Hagrid que le encantaba la unión de casas, y propuso que dos alumnos de distintas casas hicieran un proyecto con un unicornio bebe,

-¡un unicornio bebe!, dijo Rose debe ser hermoso,

-oh sí, burló Malfoy, sobretodo por lo fácil de cuidar, experimento ridículo sentenció,

-bueno, exactamente ustedes dos son lo que busco, Weasley y Malfoy serán los encargados de criar al unicornio, ya que su madre ha muerto, dijo el profesor…

En San Murgo…

El medimago se había ido, ya no soportaba verla llorar por el pobretón, encima ya no tenía excusas para prohibirle las visitas y seguramente, el pelirrojo mellizo se ocuparía todo el tiempo tratando de sustituir al muerto, bufó, ella podía hablar, era todo psicológico, él la había operado, sus cuerdas vocales estaban perfectas, auque si ella empezaba a hablar, ya él no podría retenerla y todos estos días se había acostumbrado a ella, desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos, auque siempre se tiraban dardos, era una situación amena por lo menos para él…

-Hermione, había dejado de llorar, tenía sus ojos rojos, ella no quería vivir, no sin su marido no sin Ron, miró el desayuno, te con leche, galletas y mermelada, al lado del frasco vió un pequeño cuchillo, era para untar la mermelada, Hermione lo tomó,

-mi amor, sé que es una cobardía, pero Merlín tuvo que llevarnos juntos, no quiero vivir sin ti, no puedo, me falta tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus malos chistes, siempre me querías ver contenta, es que solo me querías y yo lo sentía amor, quiero ir con voz, estar a tu lado de nuevo, amor, espérame Ron, solo espérame…

Hermione tomó el cuchillo, se recostó en la cama, y con un pulso seguro corto las venas de su muñeca derecha…


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 7

Hermione tomó el cuchillo, se recostó en la cama, y con un pulso seguro corto las venas de su muñeca derecha…

Draco estaba nervioso, Granger había logrado sacarlo de quicio, él había ido dispuesto a desayunar con ella, y la imbesil se pasaba todo el tiempo llorando por el pobretón, -mierda, pensó, hasta me quede sin desayuno por su culpa, con una furia inusual pegó la media vuelta derecho a la habitación de la chica…

Rose no lo podía creer, tenía mucha mala suerte, ¿Por qué Hagrid la había puesto con ese chico? era evidente que ella no le caía bien, y eso que siempre caía bien a las personas, dio un pequeño bufido y avanzó hacia el profesor que la había llamado,

Lo mismo hizo Scorpius, pero su enfado era evidente…

-vamos Malfoy, no estarás enojado por tener un pequeño trabajo extra acompañado de esta linda señorita, dijo Hagrid mirando amorosamente a la castaña,

-en realidad, no me gustan los trabajos extras, menos con alumnas de Gryffindor, agregó el rubito,

Sin que nadie lo esperara, un chico alto flaco y de pelo oscuro levantó tímidamente la mano,

-dígame señor Smith, dijo el profesor,

-disculpe, profesor, dijo el alumno muy correctamente, yo puedo hacer ese trabajo extra, para mí es agradable estar con los unicornios,

-oh, se lo agradezco, usted también estará en el grupo,

Malfoy miró con asco a su compañero de casa, -idiota, pensó, anotarse en un trabajo extra solo por que le gustan esos bichos, no entiendo cómo está en mi casa,

Adán Smith era un muchacho un poco solitario y triste, Rose había sido la primera chica que lo había saludado y desde ese instante quedó fascinado con ella, la castañita lo miró y le sonrió, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Malfoy, que lo fulminó con la mirada,

-si serás idiota, Smith, le dijo el rubio,

-oye a ti nadie te preguntó nada, contestó el moreno, y en pocos minutos ambos estaban a los golpes, ante la mirada atónita de Weasley y el enojo de Hagrid…

Draco entró a la habitación,

-escucha Granger, dijo cuando la vió, la castaña estaba tirada en la cama en un charco de sangre, con su brazo herido colgando…

-¡MALDICIÓN, QUÉ HICISTE!, gritó y corrió hacia ella, la tomó en brazos y cortó de inmediato la salida del líquido, empezó ha hacer un montón de hechizos estaba como loco, nunca pensó que la castaña estuviera tan deprimida cómo para intentar un suicidio, era su culpa, tendría que haberlo imaginado,

Le tomó el pulso, apenas lo oía, la tomó en brazos y se desapareció hacia cuidados intensitos,

-María, gritó, intento de suicidio,

-oh, pobre señora, dijo la mujer, parece tan buena,

En pocos minutos la habían compensado, la chica ya estaba teniendo mejor color y su respiración se iba normalizando,

-vamos, Granger, respira, respira con normalidad,

Increíblemente hasta para el medimago, la vió abrir los ojos,

-Malfoy, por qué lo hiciste, pensaba, estaba con él, pude estar con Ron y si tú no me hubieras traído…

-escucha Granger, mi deber es salvarte la vida, no importa que tú no quieras vivir, además tienes a tus hijos que te necesitan, yo se que es duro, pero vas a vivir, auque no quieras, le sentenció,

Hermione cerró los ojos, y se volvió a desmayar,

-no puedo creer que no quiera vivir, solo por ese idiota, por Merlín, nunca nadie ni siquiera su madre, lo había querido a él de esa manera, todo el amor que tenía para el Weasley lo tenía de odio para él, y a pesar de que no lo admitiera, le hubiera gustado que lo amaran así, le hubiera gustado que ella lo amara así.

Capitulo 8

-no puedo creer que no quiera vivir, solo por ese idiota, por Merlín, nunca nadie ni siquiera su madre, lo había querido a él de esa manera, todo el amor que tenía para el Weasley lo tenía de odio para él, y a pesar de que no lo admitiera, le hubiera gustado que lo amaran así, le hubiera gustado que ella lo amara así.

Draco se quedó con ella toda la noche, había hecho mal al negar que los Weasley y principalmente sus hijos la visitaran, se sentía sola evidentemente su compañía no era nada para ella, y pensar que él se había quedado a su lado todo este tiempo… respiró hondo y se recostó en la cama junto a ella, hacía mucho frío por lo que se acurrucó a su lado y se tapó con una manta, Draco dormía profundamente, había estado desvelado demasiado tiempo, así que al estar seguro con ella se dio permiso de relajarse y dormir…

Estaban en Hogwarts, era verano, y tenían una clase de pociones con Snape, él sabía que esa asignatura era pan comido para él así que se había sentado relajado en uno de los primeros asientos, allí estaba ella, Granger llegaba con sus faldas largas su pelo revuelto y su poco interés por los chicos, junto a ella estaba Potty y la comadreja, siempre apañándola, él tenía que cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado Voldemort, ¡mierda!, pensaba, si hubiera podido ir y decirle todo a ella y a sus amiguitos, pero no, no podía, su familia era rehén de ese loco y auque su padre no le importaba nada, no podía permitir que Voldemort se vengara en su madre…

Draco se paró y fue hacia su profesor, pero éste lo mandó a sentarse, idiota, pensó, tal vez no podía confiar en Snape tampoco, pero ella… estaba seguro que Granger, lo ayudaría, se levantó sin ser visto por el profesor y la llamó….

-Granger,

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

-necesito… es que …

Vamos Malfoy, ¿no necesitarás mi ayuda?

-en realidad sí…

La castaña se dio vuelta y empezó a reír,

-no te burle…no te burles, tú no Hermione, no lo hagas, gemía, en ese momento se despertó sudando…

En Hogwarts…

Había llegado una lechuza a la dirección, McGonagal se levantó al instante, era raro la lechuza estaba lastimada y por lo sucio del pergamino se notaba que tenía varios días…

Señora directora,

Lamentamos informarle del fallecimiento del señor Ronad Weasley, sucedido en el día de la fecha a causa de un accidente, la señora Hermione Granger se encuentra en estado delicado en nuestro establecimiento, cumplimos con los diligenciamientos por saber que uno de sus hijos cursan en su establecimiento, contamos con que usted, pueda contener el dolor del alumno.

Sin mas, saluda a usted, Rodolfhos Grimbar, director del hospital mágico San Murgo.

La directora se sentó cabizbaja, cómo no se enteraron antes, ya habían pasado unos cuantos días, de inmediato mandó a llamar a Rose Weasley, tenía que darle la noticia…

Hagrid estaba separando a Malfoy de Smith cuando le llegó una lechuza,

-Weasley, dijo Hagrid, tienes que ir a la dirección,

Rose lo miró extrañada, ellos se pelean y yo voy a la dirección, pensó, mientras recogía sus cosas para ir,

-ustedes dos, la acompañan, y arreglen los problemas que tengan antes de volver, si no irán a la dirección pero de mi parte, dijo el semi gigante,

Scorprius y Adán se miraron con odio y empezaron a recoger también sus cosas, en la dirección…

-pasa Weasley, dijo McGonagal con dulzura, ustedes dos espérenla afuera,

Los chicos se sentaron, Scorpius se hubiera ido de buena ganas pero no quería empeorar su situación así que se quedó, McGonagal, llamó a Smith y le pidió que le llevara la nota a Lupín, mientras Malfoy seguía afuera sentado y maldiciendo su suerte, por lo menos el imbesil de Smith ya se había desligado del tema,

La directora fue directa,

-lo lamento señorita Weasley tengo una mala noticia, se trata de su padre, él ha fallecido,

Rose se quedó estática, parecía no asimilar la información,

-no puede ser, dijo, mi padre está con mi mamá,

-ellos sufrieron un accidente, su madre esta bien, pero su padre…

La chica la paró, no quería oírlo nuevamente, dio las gracias a la mujer para irse,

-Weasley, estás bien,

-no se preocupe, lo estaré, dijo y salio…

Lo primero que vió al salir fue a Malfoy, sentado bufando, lo pasó por al lado, sin siquiera mirarlo,

-¿a dónde vas, Weasley?, ¿nos podemos ir?, pero la chica no le contestó, solo salió corriendo escaleras abajo,

-¿donde, vas?, dijo Scorpius y la empezó a seguir,

Rose corría con todas sus fuerzas, Scorpius la seguía, ella iba para el bosque prohibido,

-está loca, pensó el chico pero no la dejaba de seguir,

El muchacho se estaba acercando y pudo ver que Rose lloraba, algo muy malo le había dicho McGonagal, pensó y corrió con más fuerzas,

La alcanzó y la acorraló en un árbol,

-¿que pasa, Weasley?, por que lloras,

-vete, Malfoy, vete, no te importa,

-oh si, no te seguí para no saber, ¿que mierda pasa?, ¿por que lloras? le gritó,

-mi papá…mi papá, se murió, dijo cayendo al suelo desvanecida.

Capitulo 9

-¿que pasa, Weasley?, por que lloras,

-vete, Malfoy, vete, no te importa,

-oh si, no te seguí para no saber, ¿que mierda pasa?, ¿por que lloras? le gritó,

-mi papá…mi papá, se murió, dijo cayendo al suelo desvanecida.

El chico se quedó estático, el padre de Weasley había muerto, la miraba sin poder reaccionar, parecía muerta, -mierda por que diablos la seguí, y si alguien piensa que él le había echo algo, quería acercarse, quería tocarla saber al menos que respiraba, pero su cuerpo no lo obedecía, su mente le gritaba que hiciera algo ose fuera de inmediato y él solo atinaba a mirarla, como si con ese acto, la ayudara a su pesar o la abandonara también a pesar suyo…

Decidió irse, la miró por última vez, su pelo castaño revuelto, sus ojos cerrados, su cara de nena buena, se tenía que ir, antes que alguien llegara, entonces sucedió, miro con espanto como una pitón iba arrastrándose hacia ella, rápida, maliciosa, con si vista clavada en la presa, Scorpius no lo toleró, no podía dejarla a su suerte, no indefensa con esa serpiente a su acecho, casi como un autómata fue hacia la chica y la alzó, él era fuerte, mucho más desarrollado que los de su edad y Rose era flacucha, la cargó como pudo y se alejó del reptil, caminó sin sentido, hasta que no pudo más, y la dejó en un árbol recostada, iba a irse cuando escucho,

-gracias, dijo la castañita en un susurro,

-mierda, Weasley, estoy metido en un lío por tu culpa, seguramente ya están en clases y se dieron cuenta que faltamos,

-lo siento, tenemos que volver, dijo la chica tratando de pararse,

-no se tú, pero yo me voy, dijo el rubito y empezó a caminar,

Rose se levantó como pudo y lo empezó a seguir, no tenía idea dónde estaban y al parecer Malfoy tampoco, ya que estaban caminando en círculos,

-nos perdimos, dijo Rose afligida,

-pues tu culpa, tenías que salir corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido,

-ya deja de culparme, ¿para que me seguiste?, dijo la castañita,

El rubito mufó, y empezó a caminar más rápido sobre todo al ver que llegaba la noche…

Draco se despertó de golpe, siempre soñaba con ella, siempre soñaba que lo despreciaba, tanto como él lo había echo,

-por que mierda tengo que soñar con la sangre sucia, pensó, y para que me acuesto a su lado si tengo mi propia habitación en la guardia….iba a levantarse y a irse, si necesitaba algo que lo llame, pensó, probó la alarma de la habitación y funcionaba así que se arregló el delantal para irse, llegó a la puerta, abrió la misma…

-mierda, no puedo irme, sentenció, entonces salió solo a dar una vuelta para tratar de despejar sus pensamientos…

A la otra mañana…

Cuando Hermione despertó vió a Malfoy acurrucado a los pies de su cama, miró su muñeca, estaba vendada, quiso gritar, ¿Por qué?...¿porque la volvió a salvar?, ¿Por qué no dejaba morir en paz?, ¿por que no la dejaba ir con Ron?, y sobre todo ¿por que mierda no lo salvó a él?, empezó a sollozar, su gemido característico hizo que Draco despertara de inmediato,

El medimago saltó de la cama y fue hacia ella, y sin inmutarse por que estaba llorando la tomó de los hombros y la zamarreó fuertemente,

-¡NO TE ATREVAS GRANGER, NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO DE NUEVO!, le gritó


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 10

El medimago saltó de la cama y fue hacia ella, y sin inmutarse por que estaba llorando la tomó de los hombros y la zamarreó fuertemente,

-¡NO TE ATREVAS GRANGER, NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO DE NUEVO!, le gritó

Ella abrió los ojos y los dirigió directo al medimago,

-maldito, pensó, maldito, por que te metes, no es tu asunto, yo quiero morirme y lo haré tarde o temprano lo lograré, voy a ir con mi marido juntos como siempre, juntos como debe ser, ¿Por qué no lo salvaste, maldito?. Si es tu obligación "salvar a la gente", mortífago, ¿por que no lo salvaste a él?

-la sabihonda Granger, dices estupideces, para que sepas tu "querido esposo" llegó muerto, murió en el acto, así que NADIE pudo hacer nada por él, y sí si hubiera llegado con un hilo de vida, yo un ex MORTÍFAGO hubiera echo todo para salvarlo, Y NO TE ATREVAS A INTENTARLO DE NUEVO, POR QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS,

-LO HARÉ, MALFOY, LO HARÉ, pensó ella,

Draco se tranquilizó, ya tenía resuelto que hacer…

Saco la varita y le lanzó varios hechizos, sin poder evitarlo Hermione se encontró atada por los brazos a su cama,

-estarás así hasta cuando llegue la hora de la comida, tendré que amarrarte, no confío en ti, y no dejaré que mueras, le espetó yéndose…

La castaña estaba desesperada quería gritar, quería gritar, maldición, por que no podía hablar, ese imbesil le dijo que no hablaba por que no quería, ella quería Merlín, quería gritar, que la saquen de al lado de Malfoy, pero no podía, la había operado mal a propósito, sentenció y con esa certeza se quedó dormida…

En el bosque…

La noche llegó implacable, el bosque era tenebroso, Rose temblaba, Scorpius lo advirtió, tenía miedo, miedo y frío, se acercó a ella,

-escucha Weasley, tendremos que pasar la noche en este maldito bosque, por mí me iría lejos de ti, pero lo racional es que permanezcamos juntos, mayor posibilidad de supervivencia, así que tendré que soportarte…

Rose lo miró y no le dijo nada, sabía que a pesar de su apariencia el rubito estaba tan asustado como ella,

-préstame tu varita, dijo la chica dulcemente,

-¿Weasley, viniste al bosque prohibido sin varita?, eres estúpida, le espeto,

Ella hizo cómo si no escuchara nada,

-sabes, la varita la perdí en el bosque cuando me desmayé, auque no tengo por que explicarte nada, pero no soy estúpida, préstame la varita volvió a decir,

-¿para que la quieres?, dijo ya más calmado el chico,

-quiero hacer un hechizo de protección, mi madre me lo explicó,

-sabes hacer un hechizo así,

-sí, Malfoy, si no, no te la pedía, espetó la chica,

El rubito le dio la varita, y la castañita lanzó el hechizo, de inmediato se creó una burbuja alrededor de ellos,

-¿que es esto?,

-ahora podremos dormir, le dijo al chico y sin dar más vueltas se recostó en el piso y se tapó con su propia capa,

Sin decir más nada Malfoy se recostó a su lado…

Horas más tarde en San Murgo…

Draco entró a la habitación y la vió durmiendo atada, entonces sacó el hechizo, se pensaba quedar con ella hasta el almuerzo, sin embargo golpearon a la puerta, el medimago salió y ve a la señora Molly Weasley acompañada de su hijo George,

-Malfoy, queremos verla, dijo George,

-sabemos lo que hizo anoche, dijo la señora llorando,

Draco se quedó pensativo,

-está dormida, les dijo,

-no importa Malfoy, queremos, verla,

-esta bien dijo el medimago y sin pensarlo más los dejó pasar…

Capitulo 11

-Malfoy, queremos verla, dijo George,

-sabemos lo que hizo anoche, dijo la señora llorando,

Draco se quedó pensativo,

-está dormida, les dijo,

-no importa Malfoy, queremos, verla,

-esta bien dijo el medimago y sin pensarlo más los dejó pasar…

La señora Weasley se puso a llorar en cuanto la vió y George, se sentó en la cama, justo en la cabecera, y de inmediato tomó la mano lastimada de la castaña y la empezó a acariciar, Draco miraba furioso, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo, después de todo eran su familia, la única que le quedaba, ¡cómo hubiera echado a ese pelirrojo a patadas, pero ni siquiera quería pensar el por que de sus sentimientos, él la odiaba, la protegía solamente por ser su paciente, y en lo que llevaba de médico nunca un paciente se le había muerto, sin embargo la furia que lo embargaba, nada tenía que ver con odio, o con peligrar la vida del paciente, tenía que ver con un sentimiento diferente, y que él no iba a admitir…

-Herms, despierta, le susurraba George al oído, mientras su madre, parecía que rezaba, La chica se despertó de golpe, Draco supo de inmediato que había confundido al pelirrojo con el muerto, ya que vió la cara de desilusión al comprobar que se trataba de otro Weasley,

-no llores, Herms, le decía su cuñado, acariciándole el pelo,

-sí hija, no llores, a mi Ron, no le gustaría verte llorando,

-tampoco, mi hermano aprobaría esto, dijo George, mostrándole las vendas del brazo,

-tienes que ponerte bien, hija por Hugo, Rose y por nosotros que te amamos, dijo Molly,

-si Herms, nosotros te amamos,

La castaña los miró y sonrió, fue una mueca, pero al medimago se le atravesó, a ellos le sonreía, pensó,

-gracias por venir a visitarla, dijo el medimago casi obligando a levantarse a los dos, es que está muy cansada, dice que quiere dormir un poco, que se le cierran los ojos, que la perdonen, recuerden que yo leo su mente, agregó mientras acompañaba a ambos a retirarse,

Hermione estaba furiosa, ella no había pensado eso y hacía gestos con las manos para que Molly o George la vieran, pero Draco se ocupó de que ellos no miraran a la castaña, quien quedó sola haciendo morisquetas con las manos,

-ya basta Granger, ya es ridículo, no te ven, dijo con sorna,

-maldito bastardo, desgraciado, cómo te atreves a mentir así a mi familia, infeliz, idiota, yo nunca pensé eso,

-por Merlín, Granger, ¡qué boquita! Desde Hogwarts, que no escuchaba tantos insultos juntos,

-¿escuchar imbesil? No puedo hablar por tú culpa, así que no me escuchas…

-bueno Granger estas muy susceptible hoy, es una manera de decir, aparte no hablas por que no quieres,

-no hablo por que eres un inepto y me operaste mal, lo siento Malfoy, fallaste,

Draco fue hacia la cama y se puso cara contra cara,

-escucha s-a-b-e-l-o-t-o-d-o YO NO TE OPERÉ MAL, YO NO HAGO MAL MI TRABAJO, NO HABLAS POR QUE NO QUIERES, ENTENDISTE,

-IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA, pensó a los gritos,

-gracias Granger, eres un amor, le espetó en la cara,

-no te atrevas volver a mentir,

-como soy el único que lee tu mente, haré lo que se me venga en gana, y si no te gusta, habla, le espetó yéndose,

Al otro día en el bosque prohibido…

Rose se despertó temprano, apenas había podido pegar un ojo, tampoco lo había hecho Malfoy, la burbuja había sido eficaz, auque los ruidos de la noche los perturbaba, miedo habían sentido mucho miedo, pero ninguno de los dos lo admitía, la luz del sol les deba tranquilidad, solo por unos minutos, ya que se pronto la realidad los azotó, estaban solos, hambrientos, perdidos, rodeados de seres nefastos, sin que nadie supiera que se encontraban ahí, en medio del bosque prohibido.

Capitulo 12

…estaban solos, hambrientos, perdidos, rodeados de seres nefastos, sin que nadie supiera que se encontraban ahí, en medio del bosque prohibido.

Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar, un ruido enorme los asustó,

-¿Qué es eso?, dijo Scorpius,

-creo que va a llover, dijo Rose compungida, ya que al ser las cúpulas de los árboles tan espesas no podían ver casi el cielo,

-lo único que faltaba, chilló el rubito, que llueva, así nos empapamos bien,

Rose no le dijo nada, ya conocía el humor del chico, y si algo no quería era empezar a discutir…

Caminaron por dos horas,

-¡mierda!, no podremos salir nunca de este endemoniado lugar, dijo el rubito, muy cansado,

-no digas eso, tenemos que hacerlo, yo…

-tú, tú, tú, estas perdida igual que yo, así que no te hagas la sabihonda, sangre sucia, le espetó,

Rose se quedó estática sabía bien el significado de la palabra, sabía que la madre, había sufrido mucho por ser insultada de esa manera, entonces sin pensarlo y sin darle tiempo al rubito para reaccionar se acercó a él, levantó su mano derecha y la estrelló estrepitosamente en la mejilla del chico,

-NUNCA VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ, MALFOY, gritó y empezó a caminar dejando al muchacho tomándose la cara con la mano…

Draco había dado muchas vueltas por el hospital, Granger, lograba sacarlo de quicio, en realidad más que ella, los Weasley, no los soportaba, y para su buena suerte, al ir regresando para la habitación de la castaña se encuentra con Potter…

-Malfoy, llama el moreno en cuanto lo vé,

-Potter, dice el medimago dándole la mano,

-tengo que ver a Hermione, recién llego de una misión y supe lo de Ron, Ginny no me lo dijo yo…

-cálmate, Potter, si algo no necesita Granger, es recordar al muerto, dijo ácido,

-pero Malfoy, quiero verla ahora, es mi amiga, no puedes impedirlo, ¿o tengo que hablar con el jefe de San Murgo?,

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sabía perfectamente que si "el elegido" le pedía al director verla, el muy arrastrado era capas hasta de dejar que se la llevara a su casa,

-esta bien Potter, la verás,

Con un humor de perros, Draco llevó a su archienemigo hasta la habitación de Hermione…

-Granger, a que no adivinas a quien te traje, dijo el medimago burlón, pero… pasa, Potter, que no muerde…

La castaña al ver a Harry empezó a llorar y se abalanzó al moreno agarrándolo del cuello,

-Hermione, lo siento, yo salí de viaje, no me dijeron, lamento lo de Ron…

La castaña al escuchar el nombre de su esposo, lloraba más,

-Granger si no te tranquilizas, Potty se va, gruñó el rubio,

Ella hacía sonidos con la garganta queriendo hablar pero no podía,

-sé que no puedes hablar Herms, tranquila, decía Harry,

-si que puede hablar, no lo hace para dar lástima, dijo Draco hiriente,

Hermione estaba furiosa, se levantó quería pegarle al rubio, quería lanzarle un avada, quería que la dejara en paz…

Al ver esa reacción, Draco levantó casi a rastras a Harry…

-ya la viste, ya la descontrolaste, ahora lárgate, ella se siente mal y tengo que controlarla, te dije que no le hablaras del muerto, pero tanto tú, como los Weasley, solo vienen a desestabilizarla,

Con una mano lanzaba fuera al moreno y con la otra sostenía una batalla campal con la castaña, una vez fuera Potter, cerró la puerta en la cara y tomó a Hermione en brazos para llevarla a la cama, ella peleaba le daba puñetazos, y hasta le llegó a arañar la frente, pero el rubio era muy fuerte, así que la tiró sobre la cama y para que se calmara, no tuvo mejor idea que besarla, fue un beso corto, pero obtuvo el resultado esperado ya que Hermione dejo de pelear, Draco aprovechó, y le dijo,

-lo siento, fue la única manera de que te calmes, no es que me haya gustado hacerlo, pero son los sacrificios que hacemos los medimagos, y sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se fue…

-maldito desgraciado, algo tenía que hacerle, la castaña se levantó y empezó a revolver los cajones del rubio…

Draco estaba molesto, siempre venía alguno del los indeseables a molestar, y Granger, cada vez estaba mejor, no sabía el por que, o mejor dicho no quería saberlo, lo único que se admitía era que no quería darle el alta, pero si las visitas seguían pronto encontrarían una manera de comunicarse con ella y no le quedaría otra que dejarla ir,

Sumido en sus pensamientos, se cruzó con el director del hospital

-doctor Malfoy, iba a ver a su paciente,

-disculpe director, es que ella esta algo alterada, tuvo la visita de Potter,

-oh! El señor Potter visitó nuestro hospital, que lástima quería hablar…

-apúrese entonces, que está allí con esa enfermera, luego pase por mi sala,

-oh, sí así haré, dijo el hombre, yéndose tras el moreno,

Draco bufó, tenía que ir para la sala a ver que Granger, no haga ninguna estupidez,

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando entró en la habitación de la chica y encontró todas las paredes escritas con insultos hacia su persona…

Capitulo 13

Draco bufó, tenía que ir para la sala a ver que Granger, no haga ninguna estupidez,

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando entró en la habitación de la chica y encontró todas las paredes escritas con insultos hacia su persona…

-¡MALDICIÓN GRANGER! dijo leyendo los panfletos… "MALFOY ES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO", "MIENTE CUANDO DICE LEER MI MENTE", "QUIERO IR CON MI FAMILIA Y EL DESGRACIADO NO ME DEJA"…

-MUY LISYA ¿NO?, PERO MIRA, y con un hechizo de su varita los cartelones iban desapareciendo,

-Granger, no quiero que hagas estupideces, pera a penas terminó la frase ve girar el picaporte de la puerta y entrar al director,

-veo que está despierta la paciente, dice el hombre,

-sí y me está diciendo que agradece su s atenciones y lo bien que la tratan en el hospital,

-oh baya Señora Weasley, me alegra su recuperación,

La castaña hacía señas…

-no le entiendo, que me quiere decir, dijo el director,

-dice que agradecería todo lo que usted pueda hacer para que vuelva a hablar,

-oh, sí yo haré lo que pueda, agregó el hombre, que seguía mirándola manotear el aire,

-señor director tengo un proyecto y me gustaría saber su opinión, pero acá no afuera no me gustaría…dijo señalando a la castaña,

-oh claro Malfoy, salgamos, adiós, señora Weasley y debe tranquilizarse, se ve muy nerviosa, agregó,

Draco lo sacó del lugar casi a la rastra, pero el director seguía fascinado con los progresos del medimago…

-sabe director lo que tiene Granger, o perdón Weasley, es "mutismo selectivo" por lo cual un problema psicológico, así que me gustaría llevarla a Buenos Aires, sabe usted que ahí están los mejores medimagos, sobretodo psiquiatras, así que ellos nos ayudaran,

-me parece muy buena la idea Malfoy, pero, ¿usted habla de acompañarla?,

-por supuesto, yo no dejaría una paciente a su suerte, además yo la operé, y soy el único médico que lee su mente,

-de acuerdo Malfoy, lo pensaré…

En el bosque…

Rose estaba furiosa, caminaba sin rumbo, y sin mirar atrás, no quería llorar, pero se sentía profundamente dolida, su paso era firme estaba empapada, una lluvia copiosa la había dejado helada, de golpe paró, ya no podía más, no tenía varita…

-Weasley, estás loca, tuve que alcanzarte casi corriendo, dijo el rubio,

Rose pensó que el chico se había arrepentido por sus dichos y lo miró a los ojos, pero Scprpius tomándola del cuello la acorraló contra un árbol,

-esto es para que no vuelvas a pegarme nunca, entendiste sangre sucia, espetó,

La chica sentía que el aire le faltaba, Malfoy furioso apretaba el cuello sin medir consecuencias, solo pudo detenerse cuando vió que la chica ya no peleaba y estaba desvanecida, la soltó desesperado, sin duda se había extralimitado, él no quería…

-Weasley, despierta, la zamarreaba, pero la chica seguía inconciente, de golpe tomó una bocanada de aire,

-mierda, respira, no quiero pagarte por pura, le espetó,

Sin embargo solos bajo la lluvia, estuvieron más de media hora, y la castañita no reaccionaba,

Por gracia de Merlín Scorpius vio llegar un animal, era pequeño y blanco, pero parecía de poca edad, un bebe, ante ellos se encontraba un unicornio bebe.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 14

Por gracia de Merlín, Scorpius vio llegar un animal, era pequeño y blanco, pero parecía de poca edad, un bebe, ante ellos se encontraba un unicornio bebe.

El animal se acercó a la castañita, y la lamió con su hocico, al ver que la chica no se movía siguió lamiendo la cara,

-que haces, animal estúpido, no ves que está inconciente, le gritó Scorpius,

El unicornio lo miró como si le hubiera entendido, se puso al laso de la chica se agachó, el rubito supo que quería que la pusiera en su lomo, y así lo hizo, el unicornio empezó a caminar bajo la lluvia rápidamente, tan rápido que el rubito tuvo que esforzarse para no perderlo, el animal sabía muy bien a dónde iba y luego de una media hora, Scorpius advirtió que estaban saliendo del bosque e iban directamente hacia la cabaña de Hagrid…

-Granger, Granger, Granger, realmente me haces las cosas difíciles, eres tonta, ahora por tu comportamiento haciendo tantas morisquetas en lugar de parecer una persona normal, hiciste que el director quiera hacer una ínter consulta y tendrás que ir, hacia donde están los medimagos especializados,

-¿Qué te alegras?...Granger, ¿te alegras?...-oh claro librarte de mí, serás tonta te harán un montón de estudios, mejor habla y ya,

-no puedo infeliz, por tu culpa, no puedo hablar…

-ya basta, deja de mentir, espetó, para irse tratando de ocultar una sonrisa…

En el bosque prohibido…

El semigigante salió de la cabaña ni bien vió llegar al unicornio…

-por Merlín Paris, que haces aquí y a quien traes en tu lomo,

Scorpius que llegaba corriendo, le dijo casi en gritos al hombre…

-es Weasley, nos perdimos en el bosque prohibido, ella tuvo un accidente,

-pero muchacho, todo Hogwarts los está buscando desde ayer, dijo el semi gigante cargando a la niña para llevarla a la enfermería,

Scorpy se quedaba desfallecido en la hierba,

-vamos Malfoy, tú también tienes que ir, dijo el hombre levantándolo con una mano del pasto, el rubito se incorporó de mala gana y lo siguió,

En la enfermería….

-por Merlín, si son los alumnos desaparecidos, gritaba Pomfrey,

-Weasley, tuvo un accidente, dijo Hagrid, dejándola en una camilla,

-que Malfoy se acueste en la otra hay que calentarlos, están helados, dijo la vieja medimaga,

Al instante aparecieron McGonagal, Lupín y demás profesores…

-¿cómo se encuentran Pomfrey?, preguntó la directora,

-Malfoy está bien, Weasley muy delicada, sufrió asfixia, lo que no puedo determinar es la causa, solo lo sabremos si despierta o el muchacho nos informa,

-es mi culpa, dijo McGonagal desesperada, no debí ser tan directa cuando le informé la muerte de su padre, espetó.

En San Murgo…

-director, ya pensó mi propuesta, dijo Draco al encontrarlo luego de buscarlo pacientemente,

-no se Malfoy, Argentina es muy lejos,

-pero yo iré con ella, además asta entusiasmada con recuperarse, y realmente, no quisiera ser yo el culpable de que no hable, ellos determinarán mi tarea en la operación,

-bueno que ella quiera ir es un aliciente, dijo el hombre tocándose la barbilla, pero….Malfoy, tendrá que pedirle autorización a Arthur Weasley, él es el único familiar que le queda,

-pero, ella no tiene parientes,

-oh sí, el no tener ascendentes, ni marido, y al ser sus descendientes, menores de edad, Arthur es su pariente político, él tendrá que firmar,

-¡mierda!, susurró Draco mientras le sonreía falsamente al director…

Capitulo 15

-pero, ella no tiene parientes,

-oh sí, el no tener ascendentes, ni marido, y al ser sus descendientes, menores de edad, Arthur es su pariente político, él tendrá que firmar,

-¡mierda!, susurró Draco mientras le sonreía falsamente al director…

Draco fue directamente al ministerio tenía que hablar con Weasley, tenía que hacer que el vegete firmara esa autorización, Granger se las pagaría, escribir las paredes con insultos y echarle la culpa por no hablar, no le iba a salir gratis, en Argentina solamente conociéndolo a él, eso iba a ser reconfortante, ya disfrutaba la cara de la chica, y lo que mejor disfrutaría serían sus pensamientos…

En el ministerio…

-necesito hablar con Arthur Weasley, le dijo a la recepcionista de informes, la chica se quedó mirándolo, es que el rubio con su blanco delantal despertaba pasiones femeninas,

-¿su nombre… tiene cita?, tartamudeó la mujer,

-lo siento linda, es que es un asunto urgente, la chica lo miraba pero no terminaba de dejarlo pasar,

-veraz yo soy medimago y es un asunto urgente y personal,

-oh, claro lo siento doctor, pase, septimo piso, la oficina del director,

-gracias linda, dijo Draco yéndose, sin poder dejar de sonreír al ver la cara acalorada de la secretaria…

-adelante, pero Draco Malfoy, qué haces por acá,

-Weasley, seré directo, usted sabe que no voy con vueltas,

-dime muchacho en que puedo servirte,

-usted sabrá que yo operé a su nuera,

-claro, muchacho,

-la operación fue un éxito, auque Granger no puede hablar, por lo cual hice mis averiguaciones para ayudarla, y hay un grupo de médicos en Argentina, eminencias que quieren ayudarnos con unos estudios, para ver los motivos de su mudez,

-por Merlín, Malfoy, hay que agotar todas las posibilidades, yo puedo ir con ella, dijo el hombre,

-no es necesario, ya que ella quiere ir, solo necesito que firme la autorización,

-de acuerdo Malfoy,

-gracias, Weasley tiene que firmar aquí, dijo extendiéndole un pergamino,

-no lo tomes a mal, muchacho, pero antes de firmar me gustaría visitarla, sabes que no he ido, he dejado que lo haga Molly es que ella da mucho más consuelo que yo, es decir sabe cómo actuar en estos casos,

Draco enrollo el pergamino furioso, pero con una sonrisa fingida agregó,

-por supuesto Arthur, vamos para San Murgo ahora mismo, es que tengo los pasajes de avión para la noche,

-claro es demasiado lejos para aparecerse, tendrán que hacerlo a lo muggle,

-sí, a lo muggle, dijo el rubio…

En la enfermería de Hogwarts…

Malfoy estaba conciente, auque fingía dormir para que no lo interrogaran, es que no sabía que inventar para zafar de lo que había echo,

-Scorpius Malfoy, que fue lo sucedido, dijo la medimaga sacudiéndole sin importar que el chico durmiera,

-no lo se, dijo el chico despertando a su pesar, peleamos y cuando llegué estaba así, yo solo la traje, se excusó,

Scorpius estaba desesperado si la impura hablaba era hombre muerto, más que su padre le advirtió, él tenía que portarse, bien, dejar alto su apellido y no hacer ninguna de las enseñanzas de su fallecido abuelo, para desgracia de su padre, Scorpius era un Lucius en miniatura…

En San Murgo…

-Arthur, deje que yo entre primero y le diga que usted viene a verle, para no caerle de sorpresa,

-claro, yo iré a saludar al director,

-viejo zorro, pensó Draco, no creyó nada de lo que le dije y va a confirmarlo…

El rubio entró,

-Granger, tienes visitas, tu suegro viene a verte, ahora fue con el director, ambos, complotan levarte a esa inter consulta,

-me alegró así me libero de ti, Malfoy, de tu desagradable presencia,

-yo también te quiero Granger,

-deja de decir lo que no digo imbesil,

-me la pagarás, por los insultos escritos en la pared, te dejaré sin viaje, Granger…

Sintieron golpear la puerta,

-adelante, Arthur, acá esta la paciente,

-hola linda, dijo el hombre besándola, estuve hablando con el director y con Malfoy por lo de tu viaje, es verdad que quieres ir,

Hermione marcó un indiscutible sí con si cabeza,

-correcto hija, dime Malfoy donde firmo,

El rubio hizo ver como que no quería darle el pergamino pero se lo extendió y Arthur, firmó,

El hombre la estuvo halagando, Draco solo quería que se fuera rápido,

-bueno sé que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, linda, me voy, que tengas un buen viaje, y hazle caso a Malfoy, dijo Arthur mientras Draco lo agarraba del hombre para que por fin se fuera,

-¿a Malfoy?, ¿a Malfoy?… QUE TIENE QUE VER MALFOY, pensó a los gritos la chica.

Capitulo 16

-bueno sé que tienen muchas cosas que hacer, linda, me voy, que tengas un buen viaje, y hazle caso a Malfoy, dijo Arthur mientras Draco lo agarraba del hombre para que por fin se fuera,

-¿a Malfoy?, ¿a Malfoy?… QUE TIENE QUE VER MALFOY, pensó a los gritos la chica.

-¿que tienes que ver Malfoy?, pensó indignada fijando los ojos en el muchacho ni bien el medimago entró,

-tranquila Granger, yo solo te llevaré al aeropuerto,

-¿y con quien voy a ir?, preguntó ya preocupada por su acompañante,

-no lo sé, yo no quiero que viajes, dí que no y todo resuelto, afirmó el rubio,

-mira Malfoy, vaya con quien vaya, será mejor que quedarme aquí con tigo, dijo Hermione,

Draco aprovechó y fingiendo enojo salió de la habitación para realizar los preparativos, necesitaba pasajes de avión, y también un lugar en algún hotel de Buenos Aires, pensó,

En la enfermería de Hogwarts…

Rose seguía mal, Malfoy había visto demasiado movimiento alrededor de su cama en los últimos minutos, la medimaga iba y venía la cara de todos era espantosa y a él le daba la sensación de muerte, la impura había empeorado, esa certeza lo angustiaba y no sabía bien manejar ese sentimiento, él solo se angustiaba por sí mismo…

El rubito advirtió que nadie estaba en la sala de la castaña, y aprovechando la situación se acercó a la cama…

-vamos, Weasley eres capaz de morirte solo para meterme en problemas, espetó, despierta de una vez sino este grupo de vejestorios me harán la vida imposible, seguía diciendo,

Asombrado vio como ella se movía, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la chica lo agarró fuertemente de la mano,

-suéltame Weasley, ahí vienen, le dijo furioso,

Pero Rose lo tenía agarrado con fuerza y para cuando el chico pensó es liberarse a como de lugar ya Pomfrey lo había visto…

-Malfoy, veo que tu amiga reacciona, dijo asombrada la medimaga,

-sí, doctora, me agarró de la mano y no puedo soltarme, dijo con una sonrisa fingida,

-bien, muy bien Malfoy, tu voz hace que ella reaccione, seguramente el que alguien de su agrado le hable…

Merlín, pensaba el rubito, esta mujer está loca, yo, del agrado de la sangre sucia, más bien quiere despertar para acusarme, pensó asustado,

-quédate con ella Malfoy y avísame si reacciona, dijo Pomfrey, yéndose,

-maldición, dijo el chico en voz alta, si te mueres, será mi culpa y si no te mueres y hablas mi padre me mataré,

-no voy a hablar, dijo en un susurro,

-¿Weasley hablaste?,

-sí, dijo Rose, tranquilo Malfoy no te voy a acusar…

En San Murgo…

-vamos Granger, en una hora sale el avión, cámbiate, vociferó Draco entrando a su sala,

-¿ahora?, ¿ya me voy?,

-sí, Granger, ya te vas, y si no te apuras, se va tu vuelo,

-pero tú recién me avisas no es mi culpa, además no me cambio si no se con quien voy a ir,

Draco bufó, por él le lanzaba un imperius y todo resuelto, pero desechó la idea, auque si lo buscaba era capaz de eso y mucho más…

Tenía que decirle que alguien en quien ella realmente confiara iba a ser su acompañante, primero pensó en la vieja Molly, ella era como una madre, pero Arthur le hubiera comentado, luego pensó en su cuñadito George, pero de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, ahí fue cuando tuvo la brillante idea, Potter, le iba a decir que su compañero de vuelo era el chico que sobrevivió…

-Granger realmente eres una aguafiestas, era una sorpresa, pero como me lo pones así te lo diré, recuerda, no fue mi culpa, tú no querías cambiarte si yo…

-al grano Malfoy quien es él, o ella,

-Potter, tu acompañante es Potter…dijo enojado…

-Harry por Merlín, va a ser un gran viaje, pensó ilusionada,

-sí Granger, un gran viaje, dijo Draco…

En el aeropuerto,

-Granger, deja de moverte, chillaba el chico, mientras daba los pasajes a la azafata,

-Harry no llega, pensaba ella,

-ya viene Granger, le gruñó, sube al avión siéntate, que yo lo busco,

-¿y si no llega?, pensaba desesperada,

-sube, gruñó Malfoy, Hermione acompañada de la azafata subió…

Al despegar el avión…

-señorita no se puede parar, le decía la azafata,

Hermione forcejeaba con la chica cuando escuchó…

-Granger, siempre con problemas, dijo Draco a su espalda…

-MALFOY, ¡NO!, ¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY?

- yo también te quiero, lo siento cariño seré tu acompañante, le espetó…


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 17

-Granger, siempre con problemas, dijo Draco a su espalda…

-MALFOY, ¡NO!, ¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY?

- yo también te quiero, lo siento cariño seré tu acompañante, le espetó…

-¡no puede ser!… maldito, me engañaste,

-Granger, Granger, siempre pensando mal de mí, yo no te engañé, aseveró,

-¡NO! ME MENTISTE… ¡NO! ME EMNTISTE… ¿DÓNDE ESTA HARRY?, gritó con el pensamiento…

-llegó una lechuza, afirmó,-tu adorado Potter tuvo un inconveniente, y el mismo me pidió que vaya en su lugar hasta que nos alcance,

-¿Y CUANDO NOS VA A ALCANZAR?,

-¡yo que se!, Granger, la lechuza no me lo dijo, burló,

-¿dónde está el pergamino?,

-lo tiré, ya bastante extraño es una lechuza en un aeropuerto muggle, para que yo entre al avión con el pergamino,

-lo hubieras guardad, recriminó la chica,

-pues no lo hice, y ya vasta, duérmete, eres insufrible, dijo el rubio y se limitó a acurrucarse para ponerse a dormir…

Hermione empezó a sacudirlo, -Malfoy ya despegamos, mírame quiero que me mires, maldito lee mi mente,

Draco fingía dormir pero el avión empezó a sacudirse y el rubio abrió los ojos expectante…

-tienes miedo, Malfoy, ojala el avión se caiga…

-ni en chiste Granger, detesto estos aparatos muggles,

-pues yo no pensó la chica y se disponía a ser ella quien se durmiera,

Draco la sacudió, -no me dejaste dormir a mí, así que tú tampoco,

Ella lo miró furioso, y ambos se quedaron mirándose mientras la turbulencia avanzaba…

En la enfermería…

Scorpius hizo una mueca de auto suficiencia y ni siquiera agradeció el gesto de la castañita…

-despertaste, Weasley, dijo la medimaga y fue directamente hacia la chica, ¿te sientes bien?,

-sí Gracias Señora Pomfrey,

-justo estoy con unos compañeritos tuyos que vienen a cada rato para saber como estas, pasen, dijo la medimaga,

Por la puerta aparecieron tímidamente, Sabrina y Smith quienes se sentaron al lado de la chica luego de besarla cariñosamente…

-¿cómo estas, Rose? Preguntó Smith visiblemente preocupado,

-bien Adán, solo me duele un poco la cabeza,

-tienes que cuidarte mucho, que fue lo que pasó, preguntó Sabrina,

Pomfrey había ido a buscar una medicina, y Scorpius se había quedado a unos pasos de ellos, maldiciendo por lo bajo a los dos entrometidos…

-lo que pasó es que me enteré algo muy triste, quise estar sola y me perdí en el bosque,

-lo sentimos, Rose, no queríamos ponerte, mal, dijo el chico,

Rose se acordó de la muerte de su padre y se puso a llorar, Sabrina le secaba las lágrimas mientras que Adán intentaba consolarla,

-no llores Rose, le decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo,

-es que supe que mi papa se murió dijo la chica, en ese momento Adán la abrazó con fuerza,

-maldito entrometido, pensó Scorpius en un susurro…

En Argentina…

Llegaron al aeropuerto Draco se sentía fatal, el estómago le había dado un vuelco y tenía unas ganas terrible de vomitar, quería ir al baño pero no confiaba en dejar a la castaña sola, así que decidió entrar con ella,

-vamos al baño, dijo jalando la chica del brazo,

Hermione se horrorizó, la había entrado en un baño de hombres,

-que haces estúpido,

-te quedas acá e hizo un hechizo invisible que la ató al lavamanos, mientras el vomitaba…

-Malfoy, si entra alguien…pensaba, justo en ese instante entró un muchacho joven con un señor mayor y se asombraron al ver a la chica, justo Draco que salía les dijo…

-no se asusten esta travestido, les espetó mientras salía con la castaña del lugar…

-imbesil, como te atreves a decir eso de mí,

-ya Granger, tenemos problemas mayores, no conozco Buenos Aires, y no tengo muchos datos,

En eso Draco ve a una linda morena que se acerca contorneando las caderas,

-disculpe señorita, dijo el rubio,

La chica lo miró extasiada para luego mirar a Hermione despectivamente,

-¿qué necesitas, lindo? Dijo sensualmente, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Agregó,

-en realidad sí, dijo Draco mientras la comía con la mirada, somos extranjeros, ella es mi hermanita, muda pobre,

Hermione quiso negarlo pero él la tomó fuertemente del brazo,

-no sabemos dónde, ir acá tenemos unas reservaciones, dijo mostrándole unos papeles,

La chica tomó las reservaciones y las miró,

-en realidad necesitamos una guía, dijo el rubio sensual,

-pues hoy es su día de suerte, me acaban de despedir de mi empleo, es que llegué algo tarde, dijo haciéndose la compungida,

-perfecto, dijo Draco si lo aceptas ya tienes trabajo,

-de acuerdo, mi nombre es Carito, yo los llevare al lugar, y seré su guía,

Draco de inmediato sacó plata muggle para acordar la paga,

-así esta bien tu sueldo por unos diez días, dijo sacando un fajo de billetes de cien dólares,

Carito no podía creer su suerte y de inmediato los tomó,

-sí señor será suficiente, dijo con una gran sonrisa,

-mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y ella es Hermione,

La chica miró a la castaña y le sonrió de mala gana,

Los tres subieron a un taxi, el cual Carito pagó al llegar,

-es aquí Draco, a mi me encantaría estar en este hotel, además tu suite es la más lujosa, debe tener de todo, aunque con tu hermana, dijo la chica con reproche,

-¿que tiene que sea mi hermana?,

-bueno Draco cómo decirte es un hotel transitorio, agregó Carito,

-¿un hotel que?, dijo Draco,

-un hotel transitorio, dónde las parejas tienen sexo, agregó la mujer…

Capitulo 18

-bueno Draco cómo decirte es un hotel transitorio, agregó Carito,

-¿un hotel que?, dijo Draco,

-un hotel transitorio, dónde las parejas tienen sexo, agregó la mujer…

Draco sonrió de costado,

-entonces tendría que ocuparlo contigo, en lugar de ella, le dijo sonriendo,

Hermione enfurecida le dio un codazo en el pecho,

-veo que tu hermanita esta un poco enojada, dijo Carito mirando al rubio a los ojos,

-lo lamento, linda, mi hermanita es una histérica, afirmó Draco,

-ya veo, hermanos y tan diferentes, tu eres… bueno no tengo que decirte lo lindo que eres, dijo la morena, en cambio ella, pobrecita…

Draco rompió a reír, despidió a la morena y entró con Hermione, todo rápidamente antes que la castaña agarrara de los pelos…

Al entrar se veía un camino de luces rojas, Hermione, tomó a Draco del brazo y se detuvo…

-camina Granger…

La chica se negaba con la cabeza,

-Granger, las luces no muerden, sea lo que sea este hotel solo preocúpate de ti, le espetó, Ella lo miró sorprendida,

-sí Granger, preocúpate de ti y de las ganas que tengas de mí, dijo caminando mientras prácticamente la arrastraba,

El camino rojo los acercaba a una especie de ventanilla, dónde un hombre viejo y pelado los miraba mientras leía una revista pornográfica,

-¿tienen pases?, le dijo sin dejar de mirar a una despampanante rubia desnuda en la revista,

Draco se puso a mirar también la escultural foto, mientras Hermione le daba un puntapié en las cañillas,

-oh, disculpa cariño, le dijo a la chica mientras le dio la boleta al hombre,

De inmediato el recepcionista se acomodó en el asiento, el recién llegado era alguien importante esa suite hacía mucho que no era ocupada…

-disculpe caballero, siga hasta el final del pasillo habitación número diez… que tengan una buena estadía…pero disculpen, ¿acá dice que la alquilaron por diez días?,

-así es, dijo Draco,

El hombre se paró y casi se cae de la impresión, diez días en la suite era un dineral, Draco y Hermione siguieron el camino de luces hasta llegar, al abrir la puerta….

En la enfermería…

Scorpius fuera de sí fue hasta la cama de Rose,

-déjenla en paz, tiene que descansar, lo único que logran con su sentimentalismo, dijo burlando a Adán, es que se ponga peor,

-¿Qué hace él, aquí?, preguntó el moreno,

-nos perdimos juntos, comentó la castaña a su pesar,

Sabrina y Adán, hicieron una expresión terrible, se notaba que ambos estaban afectados por la mala suerte de su amiga de perderse con Malfoy,

-Smith, Nerville, ¿por que no se van de una vez?,

-ella es nuestra amiga, jamás haríamos algo en su perjuicio, dijo el moreno,

-idiota, gritó el rubio, ¡te irás por que yo te digo!,

-ya basta, no peleen, dijo Rose nerviosa,

Scorpius miró a Smith con odio, y al ver que ella lo tomaba de la mano sin decir más se fue…

En el hotel transitorio…

Cuando entraron ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos, eso que Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, se veía en el centro una enorme cama redonda con un acolchado de satén rojo, con apliques en negro, rodeando a la cama y en su techo, enormes espejos y lo que más llamó la atención a la chica y a la vez más la asustó fue que en una especie de vitrina se encontraban un montón de aparatos y cremas que Hermione no tenía idea de que era todo eso, la castaña seguida por un impulso irrefrenable se acercó a la tarima y tomó uno de los objetos, Draco de inmediato echó a reír, entonces la chica la miró bien y se dio cuenta, de que se trataba, era un enorme pene, arrojándolo al suelo como si le quemara…

-Granger, por Merlín, eres grande, además…se detuvo si algo no quería era mencionarle al pelirrojo, auque hubiera disfrutado refregándole en la cara, si con el zanahorio no tenían juegos sexuales,

-además, que Malfoy, dónde me trajiste, esto es un antro…

-además son sólo objetos y algunas cremas, para sentir placer, dijo como si nada,

Se escuchó un sonido y por una puerta trampa, como por arte de magia apareció una botella de champán bien frío,

-por Merlín, lo que necesitaba algo para tomar, dijo Draco y enseguida sirvió dos copas, Hermione que también tenía sed la tomó de golpe,

-despacio Granger, dijo Draco pero ya era tarde, la castaña estaba atragantada y tosiendo,

-ni siquiera sabes tomar una copa de líquido, dijo el rubio con burla,

Hermione se sirvió otra y la tomó lentamente, no habían comido nada, y al alcohol no tardó en hacerle efecto a los pocos minutos ambos estaban borrachos…

Capitulo 19

-ni siquiera sabes tomar una copa de líquido, dijo el rubio con burla,

Hermione se sirvió otra y la tomó lentamente, no habían comido nada, y al alcohol no tardó en hacerle efecto a los pocos minutos ambos estaban borrachos…

-eres un miserable, pensaba la castaña mientras hipaba,

-tú deja de hablar mal de mí, yo no soy eso,

-sí que lo eres decía la chica largándose a llorar copiosamente mientras su garganta hacía ese ruido desgarrador,

Draco la tomó por las manos y lentamente la sentó sobre la cama,

-ya no llores Granger, ¿por que no quieres estar conmigo?, yo no te echo nada,¡mira! soy amable, dijo susurrando,

-por que estas borracho, si no, ya me habías insultado y burlado de mí,

-no pienses eso, gatita, verás que el alcohol no tiene nada que ver, es que tú no me quieres, no quieres ser mi amiga, ip, no quieres que yo te ayude, ip, yo te operé, y hasta estoy borracho por tu culpa, si se entera el ministerio, ip, me suspende como medimago, ip, sabes un cirujano no puede emborracharse, ip,

La castaña empezó a llorar con más fuerza,

-no llores, Granger,

La castaña estaba sentada al lado del rubio y al escuchar al chico se lanzó a sus brazos y rodeó su cuello, llorándole en el pecho, por el movimiento los dos cayeron en la cama,

Del llanto pasaron a la risa se largaron a reír, y el rubio sin previo aviso empezó a besarle el cuello,

-por Merlín, Granger, que cuello tan sabroso, él pensaba que ella se iba a negar, pero pos el contrario Hermione empezó a corresponderle, le dio un beso apasionado, y besándose rodaban por la gran cama de un lado para el otro, en una de las veces que llegaron al final de la cama, por la borrachera o por que calcularon mal cayeron al piso sobre una alfombra mullida, pero el impulso fue tal que le dieron a la vitrina y todos los objetos y cremas se les cayeron en cima,

-por Merlín, Granger, no me digas que quieres usarlos, te gustan los jueguitos sexuales,

-no seas chancho Malfoy, pensaba la castaña,

-no usaste nunca una de estas, dijo el rubio susurrando, mientras le mostraba un coqueto vibrador,

-claro que no Malfoy, no estoy tan borracha como para eso, pensó,

-ya me lo pedirás, ya lo usaremos, gatita, mi linda gatita, le espetó…

En Hogwarts….

Al otro día Pomfrey dio de alta a Weasley, Longobotton y Smith, habían ido por ella…

-Rose que bueno que puedes irte, le dijo Sabrina mientras le daba un beso,

-sí tengo que ir al dormitorio a ponerme el uniforme, quiero ir a desayunar, estoy muerta de hambre, decía la pequeña,

-Rose, si quieres te espero fuera de la sala de Gryffindor, es que tenemos mucho de que hablar, le dijo Adán,

-esta bien, Adán, espéranos afuera ya venimos,

Dijeron las Gryffindor entrando, el moreno se quedó parado detrás del cuadro de la gorda esperando que salieran sus amigas,

Minutos después…

-pero miren quien está aquí, dijo Scorpius a un par de amigotes de Slytherim, si es nada más ni nada menos que la vergüenza de nuestra casa, el cobarde de Adán Smith,

-cállate Malfoy, tú hablas de valentía me haces reír, y vienes a amenazar con tus dos gorilas de turno,

Scorpius sacó la varita y se la puso a Smith en la garganta,

-no te acerques a Weasley, le espetó, las sangres sucias no son para nuestra casa,

-no digas estupideces, y no la ofendas, recriminó el moreno sin temer,

-que valiente, parece que a nuestro compañero de casa le gusta la sangre sucia Weasley,

El moreno estaba furioso y Malfoy gozaba con eso, sin embargo en un momento de distracción Smith logró sacar su varita y al tratar de defenderse, Malfoy se asustó y le lanzó un poderoso hechizo que le había enseñado su abuelo,

-¡expelliamus!, gritó y una luz roja salió desde su varita para dar justo en el pecho del moreno quien al golpear contra la pared cayó desvanecido…

-¡mierda! Dijo Malfoy y de inmediato desapareció del lugar con sus dos cómplices, -de esta sí no me salvo, pensó…

La noche anterior…

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, de a poco fueron sacándose la ropa y cuando la castaña advirtió ya estaba en ropa interior,

-por que me detienes, gatita, ¿ya no quieres ronronear con migo?,

Increíblemente para el rubio ella asintió,

-así que quieres, ¿Qué te da vergüenza estar en corpiño y bombacha?, no gatita, no te tiene que dar vergüenza, nosotros nos conocemos hace mucho, mirá yo estoy en calzoncillos y no digo nada, bueno si no te gusta nos sacamos todo, no te aflijas gatita,

Hermione empezó a reír, y Draco se encargó de sacarle las prendas con los dientes,

-ves Granger, no te toco, le decía, ambos tenía ataques de risa y de llanto, de golpe Hermione agarra un paquete y muerta de risa lo abre, una muñeca gigantesca empieza a inflase ante el asombro de los dos,

-pero Granger, una compañerita, dijo el rubio, déjala allá que nos mire, yo solo te quiero a vos…

La castaña lo agarró nuevamente del cuello y se empezaron a besar de nuevo, y enredados en las sábanas en la cama llena de cosas, con una gran pasión que los embargaba empezaron a amarse, como nunca antes ninguno de los dos había amado, y luego de unirse, por última vez, ambos se quedaron dormidos…


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 20

La castaña lo agarró nuevamente del cuello y se empezaron a besar de nuevo, y enredados en las sábanas en la cama llena de cosas, con una gran pasión que los embargaba empezaron a amarse, como nunca antes ninguno de los dos había amado, y luego de unirse, por última vez, ambos se quedaron dormidos…

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, había tenido un mal sueño, Hermione le gritaba que nunca lo iba a querer…la miró intensamente, recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, se le notaban las marcas de la operación en el cuello, la mujer, tenía una linda figura, su cuerpo se le hacía muy sexy…

-pero por Merlín, en que estoy pensando, murmuraba Draco agarrándose la cabeza, se me parte, pensó a pesar de estar acostumbrado a tomar, jamás se acostumbraría a la resaca…

De pronto Hermione abrió los ojos, miró su cuerpo desnudo, para pasar a mirar el del rubio, su cara de horror, reflejó su espíritu…

-Granger, tiene explicación, auque por lo que recuerdo, tú deberías explicarme,

La chica de inmediato se cubrió con la sábana roja,

-MALDITO IMBECIL, TE APROVECHASTE DE MÍ, ME EMBORRACHASTE, gritó la chica,

-no, debes pensar así, Granger, además, ya te dije tú empezaste, yo solo te dí unos pequeños besitos en el cuello y te me tiraste encima…

-MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO, ME EMBORRACHCASTE, Y YO, MERLÍN NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE HICE, ME ACOSTÉ CON MALFOY, ME ACOSTÉ CON DRACO MALFOY…

-ya Granger, deja de histeriquear, que querías más ¿o no te acuerdas?,

-mentiras eso es mentiras, decía ya más calmada empezando a llorar locamente,

Draco se vistió sacó su varita y en unos segundos acomodó la habitación,

-voy a buscar a Carito, vístete que tenemos que ir al hospital,

La castaña vió cómo se iba Draco, y se empezó a vestir, ella se iba a ir de ahí, no iba a permitir que ese abusador, manejara su vida…

Draco le pidió al conserje que se comunicara con la morena, y la citara en el hotel, luego volvió a la habitación pero para su sorpresa Hermione Granger, no se encontraba en ella…

En Hogwarts…

Rose salió corriendo de su sala común,

-Adán, gritó al verlo caído en el suelo,

-estoy, bien, decía el chico apenas murmurando,

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿quien te atacó?, preguntaba sabrina,

-fue Malfoy, el infeliz de Malfoy, agregó,

Rose se agarró la boca, Malfoy había agredido a su amigo, ese chico no la quería y debía cuidarse de él,

-ven Adán te acompañamos a la enfermería, dijo Rose ayudando al moreno a levantarse,

En la enfermería…

-señor Smith, tiene un gran golpe, deberá quedarse en observación, dijo Pomfrey, pero debe decirme que fue lo que pasó,

-fue Malfoy, él me lanzó un hechizo,

-pero si el señor Scorpius Malfoy es de primer curso…

-lo se, es de mi casa, dijo Smith, es que sabe esos hechizos, fanfarronea diciendo que se los enseñó su abuelo que era un mortífago, agregó el moreno,

La medimaga se horrorizó, y de inmediato mandó a llamar a McGonagal,

Pomfrey salió a hablar con las chicas que lo esperaban fuera…

-díganme que fue lo que pasó con su amigo,

-él nos esperaba fuera de nuestra casa, íbamos a ir al gran comedor los tres juntos, pero cuando salimos lo encontramos desmayados, dijo Rose,

-saben quien lo atacó,

-el nos dijo que fue ese chico rubio, se llama Scorpius Malfoy, sentenció Sabrina…

En la dirección…

Estaban Rose y Sabrina esperando en la sala de espera de McGonagal cuando llega Malfoy,

-así que ustedes me acusaron, dijo molesto, más vale que digan que se confundieron, o se acordarán de mí, Scorpius Malfoy, sobre todo tú, Longobotton, si no quieres terminar como tus abuelos, sentenció,

De inmediato Sabrina echó a llorar,

-vasta Malfoy, no te metas con ella,

-¿y si lo hago que?, Weasley ¿tú me vas a lastimar?, dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Capitulo 21

-así que ustedes me acusaron, dijo molesto, más vale que digan que se confundieron, o se acordarán de mí, Scorpius Malfoy, sobre todo tú, Longobotton, si no quieres terminar como tus abuelos, sentenció,

De inmediato Sabrina echó a llorar,

-vasta Malfoy, no te metas con ella,

-¿y si lo hago que?, Weasley ¿tú me vas a lastimar?, dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

McGonagal salió e hizo entrar a las chicas,

-¿que fue lo que pasó?, preguntó la directora,

Sabrina permanecía muda, de sus ojos caían lágrimas de miedo que no lograba contener,

-ya basta, señorita Longobotton, no es para tanto, yo solo le hago preguntas, no soy tan mala cómo para que llore, decía la mujer extrañada por la actitud de su alumna,

Rose entendió la confusión de la directora y al no poder dejar que ella pensara eso de su amiga decidió decir la verdad…

-señora directora, ella llora por otro motivo, es que Malfoy nos ha amenazado, si nosotros le contamos que él es quien atacó a Adán,

McGonagal enfureció, pueden retirarse, les dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía pasar al rubio,

Scorpius entró altanero, miró a las chicas con odio y se sentó frente al escritorio de la directora…

-Malfoy de pié, no le dije que se sentara, gruñó la mujer,

Es chico se levantó de malas ganas, y McGonagal temió, vió en él algo oscuro, reflejaba la maldad de Lucius, era como volver en el tiempo, Draco a su edad era de buena madera, pero ese chico, pensó la directora…

-Malfoy, se que usted ha hechizado a un compañero de casa, no lo niegue, no pierda su tiempo, nada que diga va a favorecerlo,

Scorpius la miraba socarronamente…

-lamento decirle que tendré que llamar a su padre,

El chico palideció, si algo no quería Scorpius Malfoy era que su padre Draco Malfoy fuera citado en Hogwarts…

En Buenos Aires…

Draco buscaba por todos lados, la habitación era una suite grande, con un enorme baño, y hasta piscina, pero no la encontró definitivamente Hermione Granger se había ido de ahí,

-señor, no vió a mi hermana, preguntó al conserje,

-sí señor salió hace unos minutos,

-¡mierda!, tengo que encontrarla, murmuró,

-hola Draco, ¿que pasa?, preguntó Carito que acababa de llegar,

-es mi hermanita, se escapó,

-pero que niña, si no conoce nada, está loca,

-sí loca, es una loca, reafirmó el rubio, ¿no hay autoridades que puedan ayudarnos?,

-oh, si claro, la policía, dijo Carito, vamos a la seccional que está en la otra cuadra, dijo jalando del rubio,

Mientras tanto Hermione caminaba furiosa, cómo había echo eso, por qué tomó tanto alcohol, que eran esas botellas, parecía cerveza de manteca, pero en realidad era Wisky de fuego, era una botella de tres litros de esa porquería, auque el gusto era suave, -falso, como Malfoy, pensó, y caminando, caminando perdió noción de hacia donde había ido y auque el miedo le recomendaba regresar, a esta altura ya no sabía cómo hacerlo…

Llegaron a la comisaría,

-¿señores?, preguntó un oficial,

-venimos a hacer una denuncia de una persona perdida, dijo Carito,

-pasen, dijo el hombre,

Cuando ingresaron a Draco no le agradó lo que veía, un lugar antiguo con un escritorio separando la parte pública de la privada, y en esta última un grupo de oficiales femeninos y masculinos charlando, los vieron llegar pero ninguno se molestó en atenderlos,

-¿Quién nos atiende?, preguntó Draco a Carito de mal genio,

-ya vienen, hay que tener paciencia, dijo la chica,

-no soy muy paciente, agregó el rubio, acto seguido gritó,

-¡HAY ALGUIEN QUE NOS PUEDA ATENDER!,

Una oficial vino de mala gana,

-¿vienen a hacer una denuncia?

-sí, mi hermana se perdió hace media hora, dijo Draco,

-imposible para poder ayudarlos tienen que pasar 24 horas, dijo la mujer,

-¿QUE?, NO PUEDESER, grito Draco,

-tranquilo, le decía Carito,

- señor, déme su documento, si no se tranquiliza lo metemos preso por desacato a la autoridad, sentenció la policía…

Capitulo 22

-tranquilo, le decía Carito,

- señor, déme su documento, si no se tranquiliza lo metemos preso por desacato a la autoridad, sentenció la policía…

Draco estaba furioso, esa policía parecía anormal, de buenas ganas la hechizaba, pero no podía hacer escándalos, respiró hondo y dijo,

-abría alguna posibilidad que algunos de sus eficientes camaradas encuentre a mi hermana,

La policía lo miró con burla,

-en realidad, según nuestra ley, no nos está permitido hacer ningún rastreo si no han pasado 24 horas de la desaparición,

-eso ya lo dijo, arremetió el rubio, -yo digo si me pueden ayudar sin prestar atención a su ley,

-eso es muy arriesgado, todo aquel que lo ayude podría ser sancionado, pero usted sabe, los sueldos son bajos, y nosotros tenemos una firme vocación de servicio, agregó la mujer,

-por supuesto, ya me doy cuenta, dijo el rubio sacando un fajo de billetes de cien dólares,

Carito estaba blanca, nunca había visto un soborno tal, pero sin embargo la policía sonrió al rubio y se lo guardo,

-Miguel, dijo llamando a un cadete, -pon tu móvil al servicio del caballero, al pobre se le perdió la hermana,

El oficial, subió a una patrulla y junto con Carito y Draco, recorrerían la zona en busca de Hermione…

En Hogwarts…

Scorpius salió furioso iba hacia su sala, maldecía a Rose, a Sabrina pero principalmente los insultos iban dirigidos a Smith, cuando llegó a su dormitorio se tiró en su cama, Merlín él no quería que valla su padre, tenía que arreglar las cosas, si su padre se enteraba el hechizo lanzado, se daría cuenta que él se veía frecuentemente con Lucius, sólo su abuelo era capaz de entrenarlo, los hechizos que le enseñaba Draco y Cassandra, su madre, eran estúpidos, simples hechizos de niñitos, en cambio su abuelo, él sí lo comprendía, él sí lo trataba como a un chico, no como a un bebe, su abuelo le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, pero sus padres, nunca tendrían que enterarse de ello, pensó…

-qué pasa, Scorpy, preguntó Bill, su único amigo,

-nada, solo que se me fue la mano con unos Gryffindor y con el imbesil de Smith, y la vieja quiere llamar a mis padres,

-no es que tu madre…

-sí ya se que mi madre esta de viaje, ella vive viajando, por eso mismo al que llamarán será a mi padre y tú sabes…

-que tu papá no quiere líos, dijo Bill sonriendo,

-tengo que arreglarlo, tengo que lograr que la vieja no lo llame,

-¿vos tuviste problemas con Weasley?, preguntó Bill,

-¿sí, como lo sabes?,

-desde el expreso que estás tras ella, dijo Bill,

-¿que estas loco?, es una asquerosa sangre sucia, que tuve la mala suerte de cruzármela seguido,

-sí por eso que odias a Smith, el idiota esta rechiflado por la castaña,

-Smith es un imbesil que no debería estar en nuestra casa, se arrastra tras la sangre sucia, y no quiero hablar más del tema, sentenció el rubio,

-esta bien, dijo Bill, pero sería fácil convencer a Weasley que estas arrepentido que te ayude, solo piénsalo…

En Buenos Aires…

Hermione estaba asustada, caminaba casi corriendo, al llegar a una esquina se asustó al ver a un grupo de chicos, estaban parados en la esquina y la actitud era sospechosa, dos de ellos se codearon entre sí, lo que asustó más a la castaña…

-¡mierda!, si tuviera mi varita, pensó,

Iba a retroceder cuando uno de los muchachotes avanzó hacia ella,

-¡miren! Que linda gatita, dijo uno de los chicos,

Hermione de inmediato pensó en Draco, recordó la noche anterior cuando la llamaba gatita y una furia creció en ella… si era necesario, pelearía a lo muggle, puño a puño con todos esos,

-pero que gatita arisca, dijo uno que se le fue encima,

-vamos, queremos plata, dijo uno más alto,

Hermione le dio un golpe entre las piernas,

-maldita, gritó el chico y otro la agarró de los pelos,

Hermione estaba aterrada, sola, sin varita, sin poder hablar y sin Malfoy…

Capitulo 23

-pero que gatita arisca, dijo uno que se le fue encima,

-vamos, queremos plata, dijo uno más alto,

Hermione le dio un golpe entre las piernas,

-maldita, gritó el chico y otro la agarró de los pelos,

Hermione estaba aterrada, sola, sin varita, sin poder hablar y sin Malfoy…

Pensó en Ron, en ese momento todo se aclaró, para que defenderse, si lo mejor era morir, morir y volver a estar con su esposo, -Ron, te amo pensó, y el llanto apareció en sus ojos, dejo de patalear, se quedó quieta, sus ojos cerrados, solo lágrimas salían de ellos, parecía muerta, tanto lo parecía que los agresores se asustaron…

-idiota, qué le hiciste, gritó uno,

-nada no la toqué,

-revísala, fíjate todo lo que pueda servir y nos vamos, no vaya a ser que nos carguen el muerto,

Uno de los sujetos la revisó Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo,

-esta estúpida no tiene nada, que sirva,

-sácale la ropa, para que la próxima vez traiga algo útil, sentenció el más agresivo,

Así lo hicieron la dejaron en corpiño y bombacha…

En Hogwarts…

Scorpius había salido de su sala común tenía que encontrarse con la sangre sucia, la convencería que estaba arrepentido, Bill tenía razón, ella es una estúpida sentimental, todo una Gryffindor, seguro la idiota lo ayudaba…

El rubio iba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando chocó con alguien…

-fíjate por dónde vas, gruñó el rubito,

-lo siento, dijo Weasley,

De inmediato el rubito cambió su postura,

-esta bien, fue mi culpa, dijo no de muy buena ganas,

Rose le sonrió, su sonrisa era franca, muy agradable, tal vez demasiado…

Scorpius frunció el ceño, y para su confusión la cara de Rose mostró preocupación,

-¿te pasa algo? Preguntó la chica, auque tenía claro que el rubio le iba a contestar con un ¡a vos que te importa!

Pero para confusión también de la castañita el rubito le sonrió,

-¿Cómo supiste que tengo un gran problema?,

-no lo sé, dijo ella, pero dime ¿te puedo ayudar?,

Scorpius la miró más extrañado, esa chica era una tarada, un día atrás, él la había amenazado, y ahora le ofrecía ayuda,

-claro que puedes, mi problema es por tu culpa, tuya y de tu amiguito, McGonagal quiere expulsarme,

-¡ohhhhhhhh! Rose se tomó la boca de la impresión, definitivamente una expulsión es lo peor que podía pasar, en la escala de catástrofe de la chica, -¿y que puedo yo hacer?,

-habla con la vieja, dile que Smith me provocó, dile que no soy tan malo,

-¿no lo eres?, preguntó la chica,

-no, no lo soy, dijo el rubito con cara de angelito…

En Buenos Aires…

Draco iba por todos lados, el movil policial había recorrido todo el barrio sin resultado, el rubio estaba desesperado y furioso a la vez, Granger lo iba a escuchar ni bien la encontrara, -pero tenía que encontrarla, pensaba, Merlín tengo que encontrarla…

Hermione sentía mucho frío ya era de noche y estaba sin ropa en medio de una calle desierta, sin embargo vió a lo lejos la figura de un hombre alto y rubio,

-Malfoy, pensó la chica y empezó a caminar hacia él, iba llegando cuando se dá cuenta que no era Draco,

-¿qué le pasa señorita? ¿Está drogada? preguntó el hombre tratando de alejarse,

Hermione fue hacia él, le hacía señas, queriendo explicar, pero el hombre quería alejarse, no involucrarse,

-aléjese de mí, seguro está borracha, dijo el sujeto tomándola de los hombros, iba a correrla del lugar cuando escucha,

-¡no te atrevas a tocarla!, dijo Draco desde atrás,

Hermione de inmediato fue hacia él y se le lanzó en los brazos,

Draco sacó la varita -¡expelliamus!, el sujetó golpeó contra la pared y cayó inconciente,

-¿Granger, estás bien?, Hermione le dijo que sí y él la llevó hacia la patrulla, pero cuando llegó el policía lo estaba apuntando con un arma de fuego,

-¡quienes son ustedes, y que es ese palo que tiene en la mano!, espetó el policía…

Capitulo 24

Draco sacó la varita -¡expelliamus!, el sujetó golpeó contra la pared y cayó inconciente,

-¿Granger, estás bien?, Hermione le dijo que sí y él la llevó hacia la patrulla, pero cuando llegó el policía lo estaba apuntando con un arma de fuego,

-¡quienes son ustedes, y que es ese palo que tiene en la mano!, espetó el policía…

-¡protego! Lanzó Draco, el policía tiró del gatillo y la bala rebotó,

-¿QUE PASA? Gritaba, Carito desesperada,

-¡obliviate! Lanzó Draco hacia el oficial y la chica,

-Granger sube al auto,

La castaña subió acompañada del rubio,

-¿qué pasó?... encontraste a tu hermana, preguntó Carito,

-sí oficial ya estamos todos, vamos para el hotel,

El hombre confundido, arrancó y los llevó hasta donde el rubio le indicó, éste les dio las gracias, y el policía cansado se fue,

-estoy confundida, dijo la morena, no recuerdo cuando la encontraste,

-es que yo fui solo, pero todo ya está bien, gracias, Carito, dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena,

Hermione lo miró y entró al hotel…

-parece que tu hermanita se enojó, dijo la morena tocándose la mejilla besada,

-es así, enojona, dijo el rubio sonriendo, nos vemos mañana, le dijo a la mujer,

-mañana al hospital clínica ¿no?,

-sí contestó el rubio yéndose…

Cuando llegó a la habitación Hermione estaba esperándolo en la puerta,

-por que no entraste,

-no tengo la llave, pensó la chica,

-oh ya veo, dijo, el rubio abriéndola,

Hermione entró iba a vestirse cuando Draco la paró,

-primero me cuentas, ¿que pasó?, ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué estas semidesnuda?, y sobre todo ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza para hacer semejante estupidez?

Hermione lo miró furiosa,

-quiero vestirme, Malfoy…

-estás muy bien así, luego te vestirás,

-te odio Malfoy,

-cuando te encontré, no parecías odiarme mucho,

La castaña lo miró con más odio, y dijo,

-me fui por que quise, me perdí, unos muchachos me robaron la ropa, ese hombre pensó que estaba borracha, me encontraste, fin de la historia…

-que elocuente, burló el chico, tienes noción que pudieron lastimarte, ultrajarte, y que pude no encontrarte y estás muda…

-lo sé, me perdí, no fue mi culpa,

-¡no fue tu culpa!!, ¡no fue tu culpa!!, ¡quien se fue!!,

-esta bien Malfoy , mi ropa,

Draco estaba furioso, iba a darle ropa cuando golpean a la puerta,

-lo siento, ¿Draco Lucius Malfoy?,

-sí soy yo, dijo mientras con su cuerpo tapaba a la castaña que estaba en ropa interior,

-una carta para usted, dijo el muchacho yéndose mientras los ojos recorrían lo que podían ver de Hermione que se divertía mostrándose,

-¡una carta para mí!, ¿quien puede escribirme en Argentina?,

El rubio iba a abrir la carta cuando advirtió que era una carta vociferadora…

-DOCTOR DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, COMO SE ATREVE A REALIZAR MAGIA EN UN PAÍS EXTRAÑO DELANTE DE MUGGLES, USTED PRESÉNTESE MAÑANA A LAS 10 HS EN FLORIDA Nº1, TERCER SUBSUELO, MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA SUCURSAL BUENOS AIRES…de inmediato la carta se quemó,

Draco se agarraba la cabeza, -después decís Granger, ¡QUE NO ES TU CULPA! Agregó…

En Hogwarts…

Rose estaba pensativa, si algo no quería era ser la culpable de la expulsión de un compañero, no lo toleraría, no debía haberlo acusado, ella no pensó que McGonagal lo tomara tan drásticamente, iba con todo el grupo para la clase se Hagrid, cuando lo vió venir, Malfoy, caminaba pensativo, mirando el suelo, sin su postura habitual de desprecio, lo que la hizo sentirse peor…

-hola chico, me agrada estar nuevamente con ustedes miren lo que traje, dijo Hagrid,

Todas las chicas ovacionaron, es que el semigigante trajo hacia ellas un hermoso unicornio bebe del tamaño de Fang, las alumnas de Gryffindor, fueron directamente a tocarlo pero el animal se negó,

-no alumnas, no lo toquen él elegirá… auque yo ya designé a sus padres adoptivos,

Para la sorpresa de todos el unicornio fue hasta dónde estaba Malfoy y se quedó a su lado mientras con el hocico le daba pequeños golpecitos en el brazo…

-miren chicos, eligió a su papá, dijo Hagrid,

Todos lo Slytherim se lanzaron a reír, Scorpius furioso se estaba yendo de la clase,

-Malfoy, no te vayas, le dijo Rose, lo último que necesitas es que Hagrid se queje ante McGonagal,

El chico la miró furioso, la sangre sucia tenía razón, recapacitó y fue hacia el animal tocándole el lomo, el unicornio también fue hacia Rose, todos aplaudieron ya había elegido…

Smith se quedó triste a un costado mirando cómo el animal lo ignoraba, el moreno se acercó a Rose…

-te felicito, parece que el unicornio te quiere,

-sí, es hermoso, dijo Rose,

Smith la miró con cariño y con el mismo cariño miró al animal, que para asombro de todos y desdicha de Malfoy, caminó hacia el moreno y puso su hocico en la mano del chico…

En el Hospital de Clínicas…

-Granger, tendrás que quedarte sola por unos minutos, te llevó con el médico y me esperas, ¿entendiste?,

-por supuesto Malfoy, no soy estúpida,

-yo voy con Carito hasta Florida...bueno lo que dijo la maldita carta, al ministerio,

-está bien Malfoy, contestó cansina,

En eso escuchan la voz de un hombre…

-Señora Weasley, Doctor Malfoy, mi nombre es Daniel Carrillo, soy el medimago que le han asignado,

Hermione se quedó estática, para desgracia de Draco, el medimago, era un tipo joven alto, y para colmo pelirrojo,

Hermione lo miraba extasiada,

-¡mierda! Es como si hubiera revivido el pobretón, pensó el rubio.


	8. Chapter 8

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 25

-Señora Weasley, Doctor Malfoy, mi nombre es Daniel Carrillo, soy el medimago que le han asignado,

Hermione se quedó estática, para desgracia de Draco, el medimago, era un tipo joven alto, y para colmo pelirrojo,

Hermione lo miraba extasiada,

-¡mierda! Es como si hubiera revivido el pobretón, pensó el rubio.

Hermione fue hacia el doctor, estaba fascinada, su apariencia hacía que se sintiera bien, como antes, como cuando Ron vivía,

-Granger, van acá, dijo Draco al verla dirigirse al extraño,

-esta bien doctor, Malfoy, ella ya está a mi cargo,

Draco se quedó confundido, cómo que a su cargo, nadie había delegado el caso, él era quien la había operado y quien supervisaría cualquier tratamiento,

-disculpe doctor Carrillo, si mal no recuerdo, yo superviso cualquier tratamiento de la paciente,

-oh, claro, expresó el pelirrojo, me exprese mal, dijo sonriendo,

Hermione le sonrió,

-su paciente doctor Malfoy esta pensando que confía en mí plenamente,

-lo se, dijo Draco, furioso al comprobar que el doctorcito también sabía legilimancia…

-bueno vamos a mi consultorio, dijo el doctor,

-yo vengo en un rato, tengo que pasar por el ministerio,

-sabe como llegar, doctor, Malfoy,

-sí, una amiga muggle me va a llevar, dijo siseando las palabras,

Hermione lo miró furiosa y se fue con el pelirrojo…

En Hogwarts…

-bueno también ha elegido a el señor Smith, como padre sustituto, dijo Hagrid,

Los tres muchachos fueron hasta Hagrid, el hombre les repartió una bolsa de alimentos a cada uno,

-bueno ahora, dos de ustedes le darán de comer, dijo el semigigante,

Scorpius dio un paso atrás instintivamente,

-que bueno que Weasley y Smith se hayan ofrecido, adelante, dijo Hagrid,

Adán tomo a Rose de la mano y fueron hacia delante con la comida del unicornio,

-a ver Weasley dale con la mano un poco de la comida,

Rose lo hizo sin inconveniente,

-ahora Smith, dale con la mano,

El moreno se acercó mucho al animal y le dio prácticamente al lado, el unicornio luego de comer, lamió la mano del chico agradeciendo,

-¡muy bien!, Smith, decía contentísimo Hagrid, ustedes dos son los padres perfectos, de…de…, bueno tenemos que elegirle un nombre,

-a ver, Smith, que nombre te gustaría, preguntó el semigigante,

-que elija Rose, dijo el chico,

-yo también puedo elegir, dijo Malfoy ya alterado,

-oh claro, pero primero aliméntalo, dijo Hagrid,

Malfoy tomó una buena porción de su bolsa y fue alterado a zancadas hasta el unicornio, y al ofrecerle la comida, el animal le dio un golpe en el brazo tirando todo al suelo…

En el ministerio…

Draco fue con Carito, la chica iba hermosa, el rubio lo había notado y se lo hizo saber…

-estas muy linda hoy, Carito, a que se debe que te arreglaras tanto,

-es que quiero estar a tu altura, contestó burlona, además aprovecho que tu hermanita no se encuentra, si no tendía miedo de que me arranque la ropa,

Draco se echó a reír,

-sabes que no es mi hermana, ¿no?,

-claro, no soy tonta, y veo cómo te mira,

-¿cómo me mira?, si Granger me odia,

-puedo asegurarte que puede sentir muchas cosas por ti, pero odio, no, tu falsa hermana no te odia ni un poquito,

El rubio sonrió con más ganas…

Espérame en ese bar, Carito, si no salgo en una hora, vete,

-pero… ¿a dónde vas que no puedo acompañarte?,

-es un problema legal y no quiero involucrarte,

La chica le sonrió y se fue…

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, adelante,

El rubio entró a un gran salón dónde se encontraban cuatro magos,

-se le acusa de realizar, magia sin permiso ante muggles y luego hechizarlos para que olvidaran, tan bien se le acusa de que uno de los muggles era un oficial, que puede decir,

Draco respiró hondo,

-es cierto, pero no tuve alternativa, tuve la desgracia de perder a mi paciente, y la encontré siendo atacada por un muggle, por lo cual tuve que defenderla,

Los magos se miraron,

-en Argentina es un delito grave, creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a su país, y que decidan allá,

-eso no, yo no me voy sin mi paciente, espetó Draco.

Capitulo 26

-es cierto, pero no tuve alternativa, tuve la desgracia de perder a mi paciente, y la encontré siendo atacada por un muggle, por lo cual tuve que defenderla,

Los magos se miraron,

-en Argentina es un delito grave, creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a su país, y que decidan allá,

-eso no, yo no me voy sin mi paciente, espetó Draco.

-usted señor Malfoy no está en condiciones de elegir, no se que tipo de justicia tienen allá en Inglaterra, pero aquí señor Malfoy la justicia de nuestro ministerio es muy rigurosa, la justicia de la Argentina…

-por Merlín señor, no me hable de la justicia de Argentina que ya necesité de la "ayuda" de su policía,

-es usted un atrevido, cómo viene a un país que no conoce y a desacreditar…

-yo no desacredito nada, gruñó, yo solo digo la verdad, además ustedes no tienen idea con quien hablan, yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, y no he luchado junto a Harry Potter, contra Voldemort, para que por unos hechizos simples vengan a decirme que me tengo que ir cómo un delincuente…

-¡Harry Potter!, ¿usted dice que peleo junto a Harry Potter?,

-por supuesto,

-Merlín, pensaba Draco nunca pensó tener que recurrir a Potty para salvarse…

-además agregó, mi paciente es Hermione Granger, integrante del trío de oro, como comprenderán no la puedo dejar sola,

-es la amiga de Harry Potter, pero señor Malfoy eso es lo primero que tendría que haber dicho antes de llegar,

Todos se quedaron comentando entre ellos, lo cual Draco aprovechó, se levantó y se fue…

En Hogwarts…

El rubito se alteró, iba a pegarle un puñetazo en la trompa al animal, cuando Rose le tomó la mano,

-ven Malfoy, hazlo de nuevo, dijo la chica y juntos le dieron alimento, el unicornio se acercó despacio y comió de la mano de ambos, aceptando nuevamente al rubio,

-muy bien Malfoy, también te acepta a ti, auque controla tu genio, no puedes gritarle o insultarle es como un bebe, ¿entendiste?,

-sí, dijo Malfoy,

-bueno Smith y Weasley, llévenlo al corral,

-yo tan bien voy, dijo Scorpius, y tomando al animal de la crin, lo llevó hasta su lugar…

-Malfoy, por esta vez pasa, pero el profesor soy yo, yo digo que alumnos hacen las cosas, ¿entendiste?

-sí lo siento profesor dijo a regañadientes…

En el hospital Clínicas,

-dónde está Hermione Granger, la paciente de Inglaterra, preguntaba Draco a un grupo de enfermeras luego de recorrer las salas y no encontrarla,

-lo sentimos pero no sabemos de quien habla,

-bueno entonces quien puede decirme,

-pregunte en recepción a la entrada del tercer subsuelo,

-gracias, dijo el rubio y fue hacia la entrada,

-señorita, busco a Hermione Granger, entró hoy a la mañana, la atiende el doctor Daniel Carrillo, ¿puede decirme en que sala se encuentra?

-lo lamento señor, pero no tengo a nadie con ese nombre, además en el hospital no trabaja ningún médico llamado Daniel Carrillo…

Capitulo 27

-señorita, busco a Hermione Granger, entró hoy a la mañana, la atiende el doctor Daniel Carrillo, ¿puede decirme en que sala se encuentra?  
-lo lamento señor, pero no tengo a nadie con ese nombre, además en el hospital no trabaja ningún médico llamado Daniel Carrillo…

-no puede ser, hoy había un médico pelirrojo que la recibió, sabía perfectamente de su caso y ¡por Merlín! Se fue con ella,  
-mire señor este es el piso trece tan vez se confundió, dijo la secretaria,  
-yo soy mago, se perfectamente que el piso trece del hospital de Clínicas es para lo0s medimagos y que un muggle estaría aquí solo equivocadamente,  
-lo siento doctor, no sé que decirle, pase a las oficinas del jefe de medimagos, él atenderá su caso,  
Draco se fue furioso, cuando llegó a los gritos…  
-¡QUIERO YA QUE VENGA EL DIRECTOR, QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTA HERMIONE GRANGER!,  
-cálmese doctor, dijo un mago anciano yendo a su encuentro,  
-como quiere que me calme,  
-dígame que sucede,  
Draco volvió a relatar los hechos, el mago de inmediato llamó a todos empleados del lugar,  
-en el piso hubo un medimago, pelirrojo alguien lo vió,  
-sí, yo dijo una mucama, era un doctor, tenía el guardapolvo…  
-era un impostor, llamen al ministerio necesitamos todos los auror disponibles, han secuestrado a Hermione Granger…  
Draco se apareció en el ministerio, estaba aturdido, no tenía ni una pista, ¿quién podría querer dañar a Granger?, ¿o a él?, tal vez todo era en su contra, nadie sabía de su viaje, los únicos eran Potter y Arthur Weasley, imposible pensar en ellos, tenía que ser alguien poderoso, alguien capaz de tener influencia en un país lejano, tan lejano, que sentía escozor al pensar que nunca la volvería a ver…  
Empezó a pensar en la noche anterior, cuando se amaron, borrachos claro, pero se amaron con pasión, Granger, tan fuerte, tan tierna, tan antipática, tan indefensa, tan auto eficiente, tan sola…

En Hogwarts…

El día se había ido y Scorpius no sabía que había pasado con la citación a su padre y eso lo tenía nervioso, esa mañana se había levantado temprano, más de lo que habitualmente lo hacía, el día era claro y el sol hacía que el colegio tuviera un aspecto agradable, más de lo habitual, al rubito le gustaba estar en Hogwarts, más de lo que había pensado, su padre le había hablado maravillas del colegio y su abuelo le hablaba pestes de él…  
-mi padre tenía razón, pensó, no quiero irme, no tan rápido, no por el imbesil de Smith, no dejaré que se salga con la suya, al idiota le gusta la mojigata Weasley, y yo voy a procurar que nunca la tenga, pensaba…  
Caminaba por los pasillos iba hacia el gran comedor cuando la vio, Weasley iba con Sabrina, ambas sonreían se veía tan contenta, la rubia se fue y Rose siguió rumbo a la biblioteca, Scorpius decidió seguirla, la chica entró y él también lo hizo,  
-estudiando Weasley a estas horas, dijo el chico sonriendo,  
Rose lo miró extrañada, no se esperaba encontrarse al rubio allí,  
-sí Malfoy, al igual que tú, veo, le dijo sonriendo,  
-te equivocas,  
-a sí, que haces entonces en una biblioteca,  
-pues, simplemente te seguí,  
-¿me seguiste a mí? ¿pasa algo malo?,  
-Weasley no seas drástica, no sólo puedo seguirte para algo malo, solo quería saber dónde ibas tan temprano,  
Rose tomó un libro del estante y se sentó,  
-tu madre es Hermione Granger,¿ no?, la amiga de Harry Potter,  
-sí, dijo la chica y mi padre, era el mejor amigo también, dijo con los ojos llorosos,  
-mierda, no debí sacar ese tema pensó, entonces agregó,  
-mi padre me hablaba mucho de ella, si mal no recuerdo ella es muy inteligente y siempre competía con mi padre, él la llama sabelotodo,  
Rose volvió a reír,  
-tú eres igual, a estas hora en la biblioteca,  
La castaña lo miró con ternura y le dijo  
-ya hable con McGonagal, mi amigo Adán también lo hizo, no llamará a tu padre,  
Scorpius se quedó sorprendido, la chica era brillante, solo le sonrió y se fue…

En Buenos Aires…

-señor Malfoy, ya tenemos conocimiento de lo que pasa, pero necesitamos pistas, el ministerio no sabía que la integrante del trío de oro venía a nuestro país, tiene que haber sido una emboscada de alguien de allá, de alguien de Inglaterra…describa los rasgos de la señora Weasley, la buscaremos, ¡ha! también rasgos del falso medimago,  
-bueno Granger, o Weasley, como quieran llamarla, tiene 40 años, es castaña con rizos, 1,65mts de altura, nariz chica, es de rasgos dulces, el impostor, alto 1,80 pelirrojo pelo ondeado, pecoso, labios gruesos muy parecido a su ex marido fallecido, ¡mierda! ¿Como no me dí cuenta? demasiado parecido,  
-tranquilo Malfoy, la encontraremos,  
-tengo que avisarle a Potter y a la familia,  
-ya lo hicimos, Potter viene a Argentina, mientras tanto piense en alguna pista, algo tiene que habérsele escapado,  
Draco salió a un jardín interior del edificio, tenía que concentrarse, evidentemente ellos tenía razón, algo se le había escapado, y para colmo "el elegido" iba para ahí, por primera vez se alegraba de la llegada de Potty, después de todo el niño que vivió, realmente quería a la castaña…

Capitulo 28

Draco salió a un jardín interior del edificio, tenía que concentrarse, evidentemente ellos tenía razón, algo se le había escapado, y para colmo "el elegido" iba para ahí, por primera vez se alegraba de la llegada de Potty, después de todo el niño que vivió, realmente quería a la castaña…

Una hora más tarde…

Draco estaba sentado en una banco del ministerio, con sus manos tomaba la cabeza que tenía apoyada en las piernas, no dejaba de pensar, no dejaba de culparse, no sabía que hacer, no tenía dónde buscar, no podía pedirle a Carito que lo ayudara ¿o sí?  
-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?,  
-¡Potter! Llegaste, me alegro, de verdad me alegro, lo dijo más para él que para el recién llegado,  
-¿cuéntame desde el principio tal vez entre los dos?...  
-no dejo de repetirme, algo se me escapa, algo se me escapa…  
-empieza,  
-sabes, el accidente, Granger llegó grave, la operé exitosamente, nunca habló, a pesar de que para mí esta todo sano sus cuerdas vocales intactas pero no habla, en este país están los mejores médicos, pedí una ínter consulta, me respondieron, falso, nunca se enteraron que traía a Hermione Granger, interceptaron mi correspondencia, me contestaron que la trajera, eso hice, me presenté en el hospital día y hora señalada, un medimago casi igual a Ron Weasley la estaba esperando, no sospeché, fui un imbesil, la deje con ese tipo, yo tenía que ir al ministerio por una estupidez de Granger del día anterior hechicé a un muggle y sabes fui citado… el rubio se tomó el flequillo con la mano, -cuando volví, todo era falso, no había médico, no había ínter consulta, todo una trampa,  
-¡mierda! Dijo Harry, a parte de los Weasley y yo, quien más sabía del viaje,  
-nadie,  
-¿nadie? Y tu esposa,  
-yo no tengo esposa, Cassandra es solo la madre de Scorpius, ella era una mortia, la conocí ahí, luego de unos años cuando Voldemort ya era historia, ella lo había dejado antes de que cayera, en realidad solo estaba influenciada por su familia, la cuestión es que intimamos y quedó embarazada, reconocí a Scorpius como lo que es, mi hijo, un Malfoy, pero nada más…  
-no lo sabía, dijo Harry,  
-no vivo con ella y nunca viví, imposible que sepa algo de Granger, el único que podría contarle es mi hijo y él esta en Hogwarts,  
-¡maldición!, dijo Harry, alguien interceptó esas lechuzas, y quien fue tiene a Hermione,  
-¡por supuesto!, ¡Potter!, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?, ¡el maldito conoce a mis lechuzas!, ¡TIENE QUE SER ÉL!, ¡TIENE QUE SER ÉL! gritó Draco...

En Hogwarts…

Había pasado todo el día y el rubito no volvió a ver a Weasley, eso le inquietaba, lo había ayudado, se suponía que esperaría gratitud de él, pero él no era así, él era un Malfoy, él era incapaz de sentir gratitud hacia alguien, menos si esa persona era una sangre sucia, su abuelo se lo había dicho tantas veces, lo primero es la supremacía de la sangre, y él no lo iba a defraudar, no a Lucius Malfoy…

Dio vuelta en un pasillo y allí estaba ella con Smith, enfureció y pasó por su lado golpeándola con su cuerpo,

-no seas imbesil, Malfoy, le dijo Smith,

El rubito no le respondió, solo miró a la chica con odio, acababa de regalarle la mejor excusa para odiarla, juntarse con Adán Smith,

-no le hagas caso, Adán, él solo busca pelea, pero no le hagas caso, dijo la chica, así Malfoy nos dejará en paz,

Pero Rose estaba muy equivocada, nada haría que Malfoy se olvidara de ella…

El pequeño rubito miró hacia atrás, y vió como Sabrina se unía a la pareja, -otro trío de oro, pensó, igual al que mortificaba a mi padre, pero esta vez no se saldrán con la suya, yo podré contra él…volvió a mirar esta vez vió a Smith tomando del hombro a la castañita, a su castañita, él lo había decretado, ella era suya, nadie podía abrazarla, nadie podía quererla, nadie podía odiarla, nadie solo él, solo Scorpius Malfoy…

-¿quien miras?, preguntó Bill,

-a Weasley, está con Smith, que la disfrute, pronto no la tendrá más,

-¿pero que dices?, preguntó Bill asombrado,

-nada, solo eso, pronto no la tendrá más…

En Buenos Aires…

-de que hablas Malfoy, preguntó Harry al verlo tan alterado,

-eso, ya sé lo que se me escapaba, sólo dos personas que conozco saben legilimancia, uno es Lucius Malfoy, pero él es un cobarde, no se arriesgaría a venir a sin un buen plan solo, para Argentina, el otro es Spenser, Jack Spenser, el ciervo del anterior, él fue quien se transformó, tomó a Granger y se fue, están en algún lugar de Argentina, tenemos que encontrarlos, sentenció Draco,

-lo que no entiendo es ¿por que?, ¿por que ahora?, ¿Por qué Hermione?,

-para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, mi padre está loco, siempre lo estuvo, él sabía que si hacía desaparecer a Granger en un lugar lejano, tarde o temprano vendría por ella "el elegido" y si junto a la integrante del trío de oro venía su hijo, mejor, él también me la tiene jurada, por haberme pasado de bando, por no estar con Cassandra, por no ser un mortio, dos pájaros de un tiro, Weasley es historia, falta Potter, Granger, y yo para completar su venganza,

-pero ¿dónde buscar?, este país es inmenso,

-tengo una amiga muggle, Carito, ella nos llevará a cualquier sitio que sea, y si conozco a Lucius, como sé que lo conozco, nos dejó una pista, solo tenemos que encontrarla, sentenció…

Capitulo 29

-pero ¿dónde buscar?, este país es inmenso,

-tengo una amiga muggle, Carito, ella nos llevará a cualquier sitio que sea, y si conozco a Lucius, como sé que lo conozco, nos dejó una pista, solo tenemos que encontrarla, sentenció…

Las horas pasaban, Draco cada vez se sentía peor, dónde buscar…no podía quedarse ahí,

-ven Potter, iremos por Carito, pero recuerda el objetivo de mi padre eres tú, su obsesión, quiere matarte, quiere hacer lo que Voldemort no pudo, no te alejes nada de hacerte el héroe, si tú mueres muere Granger,

-y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Hermione, que yo recuerde tú la odiabas, y ahora…

-ahora es mi paciente, mi responsabilidad, y yo no dejo que nadie…

Harry empezó a caminar hacia la calle mientras reía,

-ya Malfoy, ni tú te lo crees, le espetó,

Draco también sonrió, tomó un teléfono celular que le había dado la morena y la llamó tal como le había indicado la chica…

-hola, Carito, soy Draco, necesito tu ayuda, puedes venir,

-sí claro en unos minutos estoy,

-en el bar de la otra vez,

-de acuerdo, dijo la chica…

Minutos más tarde…

-hola, ella es Carito, dijo presentándole al moreno,

-mucho gusto, Harry Potter, dijo el chico,

-¡Harry Potter!, dijo la muggle sin poder fingir su sorpresa…

En Hogwarts…

Como lo hacía siempre, Rose se dirigía a la biblioteca, sin advertir que estaba siendo seguida por un grupo de Slytherim, al momento que la chica entraba y se sentaba en su mesa de siempre, el grupo lo hacía introduciéndose por un costado para quedar del otro lado de una estantería de libros lo suficientemente cerca de la castañita para que ésta los escuchara,

-las Gryffindor son todas unas estúpidas, dijo Scorpius y la Weasley es la peor, dijo mientras los demás reían,

-no sospecha nada, verdad, dijo Bill,

-no que va a sospechar, Smith es un buen actor, realmente me está ganando la apuesta, dijo Malfoy,

Rose se quedó estática, no entendía bien lo que decían…

-mirá que creer que un Slytherim puede preocuparse y hasta ser amigo de una Gryffindor, eso es ser tonta, dijo Bill, pero debo admitir, que Adán es excelente, no vieron cómo la agarraba del hombro,

Todos largaron una fuerte carcajada y Rose agarrando sus cosas salió llorando del lugar…

-muy bien, ya está dijo Malfoy, eso le servirá de escarmiento a los dos,

-eres muy malo Scorpius, viste su cara, se fue llorando, realmente eres muy malo, dijo Bill,

-sí, lo soy, dijo el chico, pero su semblante reflejaba dolor…

Scorpius se fue solo, tenía que estar feliz, su plan de separar al trío había resultado, a estas horas Weasley no le daría ni la hora a Smith, pero había visto sus ojos llorosos y eso le dolía, su corazón era una mezcla rara de sentimiento, sí, sentimientos auque un Malfoy…, -al diablo con los Malfoy, pensó, pero mandar al diablo a su apellido era mandar al diablo a su abuelo, y él quería que Lucius lo aprobara, era importante que su abuelo estuviera orgulloso de él, ¿pero él estaba a la altura de las circunstancias?, antes de conocerla a ella creía que sí, creía que su corazón era una roca, pero ahora… solo sabía que sentía un dolor muy fuerte, muy fuerte, en su pecho y que cada vez que estaba con Smith tenía ganas de matarlo, y también había aprendido que no quería que llorara auque de ahora en más lloraría mucho y siempre por su culpa…

En Buenos Aires…

-¿sabes de mí?, preguntó extrañado Harry,

-no disculpa no se nada, dijo la morena poniéndose roja, solo me parece un nombre vistoso, ¿Harry me dijiste no?,

-tenemos que encontrar a Granger,

-¿se volvió a escapar?,

-¿cómo que se volvió a escapar? preguntó el moreno dirigiéndose concretamente a Malfoy,

-es algo sin importancia, ayer, tu amiga tuvo la idea de irse sin decir dónde, pero la encontramos,

-sí, ¡y yo no recuerdo como!

-bueno es algo así, dijo Harry,

-¿vamos por la policía?, preguntó la morena,

-no por favor, nada de esos inútiles, dijo Draco,

-Carito se echó a reír, que no te escuchen o te meten presos,

-dinos Carito, escuchaste algo raro en algún lado, algo como no usual, que te haya llamado la atención,

La chica se puso a pensar, lo único raro es que en las afueras de Capital Federal, para el lado de aeroparque en Ezeiza, aparecieron muchos animales muertos, concretamente vacas y caballos, eso es rarísimo, los propietarios dicen que solo vieron unas luces verdes…


	9. Chapter 9

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 30

La chica se puso a pensar, lo único raro es que en las afueras de Capital Federal, para el lado de aeroparque en Ezeiza, aparecieron muchos animales muertos, concretamente vacas y caballos, eso es rarísimo, los propietarios dicen que solo vieron unas luces verdes…

-perfecto, dijo el rubio, es lo que andamos buscando, ¿puedes llevarnos ahí?,

-sí claro, dijo Carito, pero ¿que tienen que ver tu hermana con las vacas muertas?,

-Hermione tu hermana, dijo Harry riendo al oído del rubio

-ya lo entenderás, ahora llévanos, dijo Draco agarrando a la chica de la cintura,

Pronto pararon un taxi, el cual no los quiso llevar en cuanto la chica dijo el destino,

-¿pero que pasó, por que no nos llevó?, preguntó el moreno,

-este país es muy raro, dijo Draco,

-no es eso, aclaró la chica, no es el país, es la gente que vive acá, el pobre hombre desconfió de nosotros, dónde vamos es una zona descampada, peligrosa,

-así que zona peligrosa, es justo lo que buscamos, dijo Harry,

De inmediato tomaron otro vehículo, y a los 30 minutos llegaron,

-vos te volvés, dijo Draco a Carito,

-ni loca, además si tienen que ir a otro lado quién los guía, dijo la morena,

-buen, punto agregó Harry,

-es peligroso, sentenció Draco,

-no me importa, dijo la chica, pagó el taxi y el chofer se fue,

Los tres iban por un camino de tierra, llegaron hasta dónde encontraron el primer animal muerto, estaba lleno de gente, había periodistas que televisaban en directo, policía…

-si estaba acá ya no lo están, dijo Harry,

-tienes razón con todo este alboroto, ya estarán lejos, dijo el rubio,

-mirá esto no lo usaba tu hermana, dijo Carito levantando una cinta de pelo,

-¡mierda! Se nos escaparon por poco, afirmó Draco acariciando la cinta con sus dedos…

En Hogwarts…

Era una nueva clase de "cuidado de las criaturas mágicas", era la única asignatura que tenían con los Slytherim, la materia preferida de Rose, pero ya no le gustaba, no quería verlo, no quería verlo a él…

La habían utilizado, seguramente todo era idea de Malfoy, seguramente había hecho que Smith lo siguiera en el juego, ellos eran Slytherim su padre siempre le dijo que no debía confiar en ellos, su padre…Ron Weasley, que estaba muerto… empezó a llorar de nuevo, Sabrina la miró y negó con la cabeza, por que Adán les había hecho eso, parecía tan bueno, sobre todo con Rose y ahora ella estaba destrozada…

Llegó el grupo de Slytherim, Scorpius iba primero como siempre, y como siempre llevaba su cabeza en alto, Smith iba a un costado, miró a las chicas y les sonrió, como de costumbre, -claro ellos no saben que yo lo sé todo, pensó la castañita, miró a Adán y le hizo una mueca de sonrisa,

Malfoy sonrió, -por fin no estaban juntos, por fin ella no quería saber nada de él, pensó,

Hagrid anunció que tenían que ponerle el nombre al unicornio, muy emocionado,

-Weasley, tú y uno de tus compañeros pasen al frente, dijo el semi gigante,

Adán empezó a caminar cuando escuchó la voz de la castañita,

-que venga Malfoy, dijo sin mirar a Smith,

El rubito sonrió mirando hacia los costados, con su típica arrogancia y suficiencia, mientras el resto de los Slytherim lo abucheaban, claro, no todos ya que Smith se quedó confundido con el ceño fruncido, mirando como Malfoy se pavoneaba con Rose Weasley…

En las afueras de Ezeiza…

-mi padre no nos dará otra pista, el matar a esos animales… auque a parte de avisarme su paradero también desquitó los nervios, a falta de magos impuros a liquidar, él y Jack entretuvieron probando puntería con sus varitas… me pregunto cómo estará Granger, si ya sabe que está con mortios, con los últimos desquiciados y terriblemente peligrosos, mortios…

Varias horas antes…

-venga por acá, Hermione, tengo que hacerle unos estudios, y aquí no están los aparatos adecuados,

-¿pero no estamos en el hospital?,

-oh, si señora sabelotodo, ¿así la llamaban en Hogwarts?, ¿verdad?,

Hermione se puso colorada, hasta en un país tan lejano, sabían sus apodos, por Merlín penco,

-no se apene, Granger, dijo el medimago

-¿cómo sabe mi apellido de soltera?

-Merlín, tengo que tener más cuidado, lo dicho una sabelotodo, pero su apellido esta en la ficha, dijo el medimago,

-espéreme aquí, voy por unas cosas, que el viaje es largo,

-¿y Malfoy?, cómo nos encontrará Malfoy,

-tengo entendido que ustedes no se llevan bien, a lo mejor no nos encuentra, dijo el hombre yéndose, ante la sorpresa de la chica,

Hermione tomó la ficha del escritorio, y vió que ahí no estaba su nombre, es más ni siquiera era una ficha de ella,

-¿qué está pasando?, se preguntó la castaña, Malfoy, ¿dónde estás?...

Capitulo 31

-espéreme aquí, voy por unas cosas, que el viaje es largo,

-¿y Malfoy?, cómo nos encontrará Malfoy,

-tengo entendido que ustedes no se llevan bien, a lo mejor no nos encuentra, dijo el hombre yéndose, ante la sorpresa de la chica,

Hermione tomó la ficha del escritorio, y vió que ahí no estaba su nombre, es más ni siquiera era una ficha de ella,

-¿qué está pasando?, se preguntó la castaña, Malfoy, ¿dónde estás?...

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro, estaban en medio de un descampado sin saber que hacer…

Dos hombres de mediana edad caminaban hacia ellos,

-¡mira a esos muggles! Dijo Harry al rubio,

-sí, voy a interceptarlo,

Draco dejó atrás a los acompañantes salió despedido hacia los muggles,

-disculpen, no han visto a una chica de pelo castaño,

Los hombres lo miraron idos, Draco conocía a la perfección esa expresión, le dio señales a Harry para que se acercaran,

-el tercer muggle salió de ese galpón, le dijo susurrando al moreno,

-quédate acá Carito, ahora volvemos, dijo el moreno yéndose,

-ni loca Harry Potter, dijo la morena y los siguió a unos metros,

-tienen que estás ahí, ten cuidado, Potter, recuerda…

-lo se Malfoy, tu padre me quiere a mí,

-entre otros, dijo el rubio,

-Harry rió, tienes un ácido sentido del humor, Malfoy, le dijo el moreno mientras avanzaban,

-lo sé, es uno de mis encantos, dijo el rubio siguiéndole los pasos,

-¡alto!, dijo Draco al creer reconocer… sin embargo antes de poder advertirle a Harry, rayos de todos colores iban y venían cerca de ellos,

En Hogwarts…

-bueno hay que bautizarlo, dijo Hagrid en referencia al animal,

-ya tengo el nombre, dijo Malfoy,

-muy bien, dijo Hagrid, pensar que no te gustaban los unicornios,

-bueno cambié, de idea auque los animales en general no me gustan, espetó el rubio,

-y tú Weasley, qué dices del nombre tienes uno, le pregunto el profesor,

-no señor, no lo he pensado, el de Malfoy estará bien, dijo la chica,

-bueno Malfoy, dí tu nombre, pero ten en cuenta que es hembra…

-se va a llamar, MÍA,

-¿Qué nombre es ese?, preguntó el profesor,

-es solo un nombre, es que todo lo que yo quiero lo consigo, todo lo que quiero es MÍO, dijo mirando fijamente a la castañita…

En Buenos Aires…

Los dos muchachos peleaban contra los mortios que no sabían a ciencias ciertas cuantos eran, pero no por nada eran Potter y Malfoy, habían abatido a unos cuantos tenían a todos dominados cuando de una esquina sale un mortio apuntando con una varita a una muggle,

-¡Carito! Dijo Harry,

-¡mierda, te dijimos que no nos sigas!, gritó Draco,

-tiren las varitas, dijo Lucius, apretando a la chica hasta hacerla gritar,

Harry fue el primero en arrojarla, Draco dudo, algo no le cerraba,

-vamos, hijito, si no la tiras la mato, dijo sonriendo el mortio,

Draco arrojó la varita y un mortio las recogió,

-muy sentimental, Draquito, eres tan débil como la infeliz de tu madre, tendrías que haberla dejado morir…

-¡crucio!, ¡crucio!, ¡crucio!, ¡crucio!, gritaba repetidamente lanzando hechizos al cuerpo de su hijo,

-¡déjelo!, maldito, gritó Harry tratando de ayudarlo,

-pero si es el niño que vivió, vamos Carito, dijo Lucius besando en la boca a la chica, bien hecho, felicitaciones, trae a la impura, te dejaré torturarla con tu varita, pero quiero que vea lo que le pasará a estos dos, es que son todos tan sentimentales…

Carito tomó la varita de Draco y pasó riendo por el frente de los muchachos, a los pocos segundos apareció con la castaña atada y visiblemente golpeada,

-Hermione, gritó Harry y fue hacia ella,

La chica se puso a llorar y se lanzo cerca de Draco que estaba tirado en el piso,

-estará bien, le dijo Harry,

-no digo que son sentimentales, burló Lucius,

Draco abrió los ojos, -¿que te hizo?, maldito la torturó, le dijo a Harry que no podía leer la mente de la chica,

-estarás, bien Herms, ya hemos vencido a peores,

-tienes razón, Harry Potter, dijo Lucius, pero lo van a pagar, y el primero será mi primogénito,

-Lucius lanzó un hechizo de magia negra directo a los ojos de Draco, para luego reír a carcajadas,

-viste amor, le dijo Lucius a Carito, la impura no puede hablar… el elegido no puede leer la mente de ella, y el traidor de mi hijo no podrá leer la mente de la impura nunca más, pobre hijo ciego…

Capitulo 32

-viste amor, le dijo Lucius a Carito, la impura no puede hablar… el elegido no puede leer la mente de ella, y el traidor de mi hijo no podrá leer la mente de la impura nunca más, pobre hijo ciego…

Draco estaba desmayado en el suelo, Harry fue hasta él,

-vamos Malfoy despierta, decía Harry zamarreándolo,

Hermione lloraba a su lado, con su mano acariciaba la mejilla del chico que no reaccionaba,

-llévenlo, yunto con la impura a una celda, yo tengo que hablar con Potter, dijo Lucius,

De inmediato el niño que vivió salió volando hacia una de las paredes en la cual fue amarrado mágicamente en forma de cruz,

-vamos Potter, sabes que vas a morir, quiero antes de matarte, disfrutar de tu sufrimiento, tú Potter, mataste a mí amo, y yo Lucius Malfoy, te mataré a ti, ya maté al imbesil de Weasley,

-¡mentira!, Ron murió en un accidente, dijo Harry,

-oh, veo que lo piensan tan imbesil cómo era, pero no, ese mérito lo tengo yo, fue fácil mandar el camión sobre el inútil manejando a lo muggle, tenía que morir también la impura, pero no te aflijas lo lograré,

-¡maldito!, te voy a matar igual que lo hice con Voldemort,

-¡NO!, ¡FALTA POCO POTTER!, CUANDO SE CUMPLAN 20 MAÑOS DE LA MUERTE DE MI AMO, ESE DÍA A ESA HORA, HARRY POTTER, MORIRÁ Y MI AMO RESUCITARÁ, gritó Lucius…

Draco fue arrastrado por un mortio pisos abajo hasta llegar a una celda sucia y oscura, Carito llevó hasta ahí a Hermione, y la arrojó sobre el rubio,

-ve con tu hermano, le tienes muchas ganas, te entiendo, si no estuviera con el padre juro que me cargo al hijo, dijo con sorna, auque pensándolo bien, tal vez lo haga, le espetó la morena,

Hermione se corrió e un costado, dio vuelta al chico tenía los ojos abiertos pero sin expresión, el hechizo lanzado lo había paralizado, rígido con los ojos abiertos, la castaña lo empezó a acariciar,

-vamos, Malfoy, pensaba, tienes que relajarte, tienes que cerrar los ojos, así tal vez puedas reaccionar,

De a poco el chico fue relajándose y luego de unos cuantos minutos ya parecía dormido, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro, sin querer, de tanto llorar, Hermione se quedó dormida con la cabeza del chico en sus piernas…

En Hogwarts…

Había terminado la clase y todos los alumnos volvían al castillo cuando Smith corrió hasta dónde estaba Rose y la tomó de un brazo,

-¿Qué te pasa Rose?, ¿Qué, te pasa con migo?,

-lo sé todo, dijo la chica murmurando,

-todo, qué, no entiendo, dijo el moreno,

-déjala, Smith, saltó Malfoy yendo hacia él,

-NO TE METAS, Malfoy, gritó Smith,

-ME METO TODO LO QUE QUIERO, gritó Scorpius, además ella ya se enteró,

-esto es una trampa, VERDAD, MALFOY, UNA DE TUS TRAMPAS, gritó Adán,

Volvió a tomar a la castaña del brazo, y la miró fijamente a los ojos,

-no se que te abran dicho, Rose, solo sé que es algo malo de mí, por favor, no le creas, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga, auque también lo es Sabrina, tú eres especial, no dejes que una persona sin corazón, te diga mentirás sobre mí, pregúntame Rose, yo no miento,

La castaña estaba a punto de llorar, pero hizo un esfuerzo, y tristemente miró a Adán,

-el problema es que nadie me dijo nada, Smith, yo lo escuché sin querer,

-¿qué escuchaste?,

-todo, lo sé todo, y no vale la pena que lo sigas negando,

-no te entiendo Rose, pero algún día me pedirás perdón, y no se si te voy a perdonar, dijo el moreno y se fue,

-supiste lo de la apuesta, ¿no?, le preguntó Malfoy,

-sí, pero no sé por que todavía creo en él,

-Smith es un mentiroso, dijo ofuscado el rubito,

-ojalá, estés en lo cierto, sino seré yo quien no te podrá perdonar,

Scorpius sonrió, auque su sonrisa se quebró al pensar que pasaría cuando Weasley se entere de la verdad…

En Buenos Aires…

Hermione acariciaba a Draco cuando el chico se despertó,

-tranquilo soy yo, pensaba la chica,

-¿Granger?,

-sí, hizo movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, haciéndoselo sentir con la mano del chico sobre su cara

-¿dónde estamos?, no hay luz, alcánzame una varita si tienes así hago un Lumus,

Hermione empezó a llorar al ver la luz solar entrando por unas rejas de una diminuta ventana,

-¿Granger?, decía Draco queriéndose parar,

La castaña lo quería acostar, no dejarlo parar, la cueva era muy chica y él era tan alto que cómo la chica lo previó golpeo la cabeza en el techó,

-¡mierda! Granger, esto es una cucha de perro, espetó el rubio, quien se dio vuelta al sentir el calor del sol…

Estiró la mano hacia la luz, -Granger, ¿estos son rayos de luz?, estoy ciego, ¡Granger!, ¿estoy ciego? Preguntó tocándose desesperadamente los ojos…

Capitulo 33

Estiró la mano hacia la luz, -Granger, ¿estos son rayos de luz?, estoy ciego, ¡Granger!, ¿estoy ciego? Preguntó tocándose desesperadamente los ojos…

Hermione empezó a llorar más fuerte, mientras lo seguía acariciando, pero Draco retiró las manos de ella de la cara,

-vamos Granger, ayúdame a levantarme, tenemos que salir de acá, encontrar a Potter antes que mi padre lo mate, si no lo hacemos, nos matará a todos,

Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse en el lugar más alto de la cueva, no obstante la cabeza del chico golpeaba con el techo,

-dime Granger, si es afirmativo me apretás el brazo una vez, si no dos,

La chica apretó una vez el brazo del rubio,

-¿hay una puerta?,

-sí, le hizo saber la chica,

-¿tiene rejas?,

-no,

-ya veo es maciza,

-sí,

En eso escuchan ruidos,

-Draco, Draco, se escuchaba una voz femenina,

-es Carito, dijo el rubio,

-Draco, te voy a ayudar, no me gusta nada todo esto, no es lo que tu padre dijo, nadie tenía que salir herido y Potter…

Hermione se desesperó,

-¿Qué le hizo a Potter?, ¿lo mató?, preguntó Draco desesperado,

-no, pero lo torturó mucho, yo no quiero más esto, tengo miedo,

-pues haces bien en tener miedo, cuando termine con nosotros, mi padre te matará, sabes, él esta loco, nunca cumple sus promesas y no quiere testigos, tanto tú como Spenser, y todos los demás morirán…

-me tengo que ir, viene el pelirrojo,

-pelirrojo, ¿Qué pelirrojo?, preguntó el rubio,

Carito se fue, y al minuto apareció Lucius, abrió la puerta y agarró a la castaña,

-vamos, le dijo jalándola fuera de la celda,

-¿que pasa?, padre, no te la lleves, ¿Granger?

-pobre hijo ciego, no sirves para mucho, en realidad nunca serviste, es que me la llevo por que tu "paciente" dijo burlón, tiene visitas,

Hermione miraba asombrada al recién llegado y el trato cordial de Lucius hacia él, el hombre los llevó a una celda contigua el pelirrojo entró y Lucius lanzó a Hermione tras él,

El hombre cerró la puerta y volvió a dirigirse a Draco,

-hijo, tu paciente esta con alguien realmente valioso, alguien que me ha ayudado muchísimo, alguien que parece querer disfrutar de ella, su cuñadito George Weasley…

En Hogwarts,

-no creo eso de Adán, no puedo creer lo de la apuesta, además míralo, está solo, ninguno de los amigos de Malfoy está con él y si fue cierto todo lo que escuchaste, al tú descubrirlo ¿Por qué no están todos juntos festejando?, dijo Sabrina,

-no se, pero yo lo escuché, ello no sabían que yo estaba ahí,

-y si lo planearon todo, para que vos escuches, sabes que Malfoy odia a Smith, y si fue una trampa,

-eso mismo dijo Adán, a Malfoy, que era una trampa, por Merlín, no se que creer, dijo Rose,

-déjame a mí, dijo Sabrina y se fue en busca de Smith,

La morena buscó por todos lados el haberlas visto hacía un rato hizo que dejara el comedor,

-¡mierda! A dónde se habrá ido, pensar que estaba tan cerca y ahora, la chica ya cansada de buscarlo iba a volver para dónde estaba Rose cuando lo vió, solo como siempre que no estaba con ellas sentado en una ventana de uno de los pasillos del castillo,

-Adán, dijo Sabrina llegando a él tan fatigada que casi no podía hablar,

-no me digas que tú si crees en mí, dijo el moreno,

-claro, no creo en las casualidades, y que Rose escuchara justo hablar de ella…

-una trampa, dijo el muchacho,

-por supuesto, pero Rose es muy ingenua, por eso lo creyó,

-¿tu no lo eres, Sabrina?,

-creo que soy más desconfiada, no todo lo que brilla es oro,

-exacto, pero ella no me creerá, dijo pensativo,

-no estés tan seguro ya estaba dudando, eso es algo ¿no?

El moreno miró a la chica y sonrió…

En Buenos Aires…

-Weasley te voy a matar, gritaba Draco mientras trataba de escapar de su celda,

Hermione escuchaba los gritos y sin poder hacer nada, trataba de sacarse de encima a George que la había acorralado contra la pared,

-Hermione, estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y yo sé que Ron acepta nuestra relación, yo lo sé, le decía el pelirrojo mientras la besaba…

Capitulo 34

-Hermione, estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y yo sé que Ron acepta nuestra relación, yo lo sé, le decía el pelirrojo mientras la besaba…

La chica forcejeaba tratando de sacarse a George de encima estaba horrorizada, nunca imaginó algo así de su cuñado, él era siempre tan gentil con ella, si Hermione le tenía miles de consideraciones cuando Fred había muerto sabiendo lo duro que es la muerte de un hermano mellizo, pero nunca, nunca había alentado nada amoroso, solo pensarlo le causaba repulsión, la castaña tomó toda su fuerza y lo lanzó hacia la puerta, los gritos de Draco la conmocionaban y la hacían esforzarse por escapar, por ir a ayudarlo a él,

-Draco quieto, ve al fondo de la cueva, trataré de abrir la puerta, dijo Carito,

La chica había llevado una varita y se la había lanzado a Draco por las rendijas,

-córrete Carito, voy a lanzar un hechizo, dijo el rubio una vez encontrada su arma,

-voy por Potter, Lucius está con Spenser preparando un ritual o algo así, si no escapamos ahora…

Draco logró abrir la puerta y guiado por los gritos de Hermione fue hasta ella, lanzo otro hechizo a la puerta y la abrió, de inmediato Hermione, corrió hacia el,

-indícame donde esta Weasley, dijo Draco,

La castaña puso su brazo en posición…

-¡petrificus totalus! Lanzó hacia George y lo petrificó

-vamos, le dijo a la chica y ambos se fueron, Hermione lo guiaba, hasta lo que parecía un gran salón…

Mientras tanto Carito había llegado hasta Harry el chico estaba muy golpeado pero lúcido, ella le puso en la mano una varita y Harry pronto se liberó,

-gracias Carito, eres un encanto, dijo Harry,

La morena mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo cargaba, se disculpaba con el chico,

-haya, están, Draco dijo a Harry contenta, pronto estuvieron todos juntos,

-pero Carito, por que no me desataste si tenías la varita, preguntó Harry,

-no puedo, Lucius se burlaba de mí, cuando dijo que torturaría a Hermione, yo no puedo torturar a nadie, dijo la chica apenada,

-eres muggle entonces, dijo Draco,

-no peor, dijo Carito, soy Squib, agregó,

-pero la más linda de las Squib, dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla,

-tranquila, no hay nada de malo en ser una Squib, dijo Draco,

-sí pero me deje engañar por Lucius, él me dijo que mi problema tenía soluciona, que me haría una bruja y hoy se la pasó burlando,

-yo se lo cruel que puede ser mi padre, pero ya estas con nosotros, del lado correcto, dijo Draco,

-pero que lindas parejitas, así que la inútil de Carito, se alió a Harry Potter, dijo Lucius desde atrás, lanzando un hechizo directo a los cuatro…

En Hogwarts…

Adán y Sabrina fueron en busca de Rose, tenía que convencerla que era mentira lo de la apuesta, ella estaba todavía comiendo lo hacía despacio pensativamente, cuando llegaron los dos chicos fueron y se sentaron con ella,

-tenemos que hablar, dijo Adán, yo no realicé ninguna apuesta con Malfoy es todo mentira de él,

-pero yo escuché que por eso eras amigo de nosotras, dijo Rose,

-mírame, dijo Adán, realmente crees que yo soy aliado de Malfoy,

La castañita lo miró con sus dulces ojos, el moreno la miraba a los ojos,

-creo que todo fue mentira, dijo la castañita pos fin, pero ¿por que Malfoy hace algo así?,

-por celos, por envidia, por que hay gente que sufre con la dicha de los demás, por incapacidad propia, por que Malfoy no tolera que seamos amigos, por que tanto tú, como Sabry son mis únicas amigas, dijo el chico,

-realmente me da lástima Malfoy, dijo Rose y sin querer lo miró,

Scorpius, estaba parado mirando al trío y pudo percibir, que todo se había arreglado, miro a la castaña con reproche se levantó y se fue del comedor, dejando a todos sus compañeros sin entender que le había pasado…

Horas más tarde…

Rose recibe una nota de Malfoy, en ella le dice que la espera en el bosque prohibido en el corral de Mía, que tiene algo importante que decirle del unicornio, que no le diga a nadie…

La castaña volvió a leer el mensaje, no le gustaba ir con Malfoy sin decirle nada a Sabrina, pero tampoco le tenía miedo al rubio así que se cambió se puso una túnica más pesada ya que hacía frío, y fue hacia el corral de Mía, cuando llegó no vió a nadie, se quedó un tiempo hablándola al animal hasta que alguien le tapó la boca y la amarró por la espalda.

Capitulo 35

La castaña volvió a leer el mensaje, no le gustaba ir con Malfoy sin decirle nada a Sabrina, pero tampoco le tenía miedo al rubio así que se cambió se puso una túnica más pesada ya que hacía frío, y fue hacia el corral de Mía, cuando llegó no vió a nadie, se quedó un tiempo hablándola al animal hasta que alguien le tapó la boca y la amarró por la espalda.

Fue amarrada a un árbol, el que la tenía se había ocupado de taparle los ojos…

-Malfoy, por que haces esto, decía la chica,

-calla, tú Malfoy tiene mucho que pagar,

-¿Quién eres?,

-no seas estúpida, Weasley si quisiera que sepas quien soy no te hubiera cubierto los ojos,

-¿por que haces esto?, ¿por que dijiste en la carta, que era Malfoy?, ¿por que me haces esto a mí?,

-nada personal, Weasley, es que Malfoy es un creído y tú eres su punto débil,

-mentiras, no sé de dónde sacas eso,

-yo conozco a ese maldito, y tú me la pagarás por él, ya veraz, dijo el muchacho yéndose…

Sabrina había ido a buscar a Rose peo no la encontró, la buscó por todos lados sin resultado, entonces decidió ir a la sala común de los Slytherim a preguntarle por ella a Adán,

La chica no sabía como entrar, solo se quedó en la puerta parada pero ninguno de los alumnos que salían la ayudaban, Sabrina les pedía que llamaran a Smith, pero todos se reían y no lo hacían, por fin salió una alumna de primer año que se apiadó de la Gryffindor y fue por el moreno,

-¡Adán, por fin!, dijo Sabrina,

-¿Qué pasa Sabry, por que estas acá?,

-se trata de Rose, desapareció y no la encuentro por ningún lado,

-¡Malfoy!, dijo Adán al instante, tiene que ser él,

-lo mismo pensé yo, dijo la morena,

-voy por él, dijo el muchacho y entró a su sala común,

Smith fue directo a Malfoy lo tomó del cuello delante de todos los Slytherim, sin medir consecuencias lo acorraló contra la pared y gritó,

-¿dónde está Rose?

La cara de Scorpius fue elocuente, con un ágil movimiento y una furia inusual se desprendió del moreno y esta vez fue él quien agarraba a su contrincante,

-¿Smith, de que hablas?, ¿Qué le pasa a Weasley?

-Sabrina dice que no la encuentra por ningún lado, ella no es de irse y no puede haber desaparecido,

-¿buscaron en su dormitorio?, dijo Malfoy con preocupación,

-supongo que sí, dijo Adán,

-vamos, hay que encontrarla, dijo el rubio y salió junto al moreno…

En Buenos Aires,

Los mortífagos se abalanzaron al grupo, ambos muchachos tenían una varita, la idea era tratar de llegar a la superficie y desaparecerse,

-¡Potter, tú con Carito, yo con Granger!, gritó el rubio,

Ambos conocían poco la zona y Draco no podía pensar en el hotel, que era lo más lejos, al estar ciego temía que hubiera una partición al intentar desaparecer, así que se focalizó en una cima que habían visto era cómo una montaña pequeña, tal vez ahí podía hacerlo sin problemas, a la cuenta de tres en medio de rayos de colores evitando los hechizos y tratando de no ser alcanzado por ningún derrumbe ambos se desaparecieron ante la impotencia de Lucius…

Harry había aparecido en la carretera,

-estás bien, le preguntó a la morena,

La chica estaba fascinada,

-nunca pude aparecerme ¡es fantástico!, dijo Carito lanzándose a los brazos de Harry,

El moreno la abrazó,

-veo que estás bien, le espetó,

-oh, Harry Potter, este es un sueño, nunca pensé poder conocer a un mago tan importante y menos que me salvara, dijo la chica y sin que el moreno pudiera hacer nada le tomó la cara y lo besó…

Draco y Hermione habían aparecido en lo alto de un risco, al hacerlo sin saber el por que, cayeron a un metro de distancia uno de otro, Draco se desesperó, no sabía dónde estaba y no sabía si Hermione estaba con él, desesperado y a tientas empezó a caminar para el precipicio,

La castaña había caído cerca del chico pero no lo suficiente cómo para alcanzarlo y demostrarle que estaba a su lado, con pánico lo vió empezar a caminar…

-¡Granger! ¿Dónde estas? -¡Granger!, gritaba el rubio,

Hermione se tomó la cara con las manos, un paso más y el rubio caía inevitablemente…

Capitulo 36

-¡Granger! ¿Dónde estas? -¡Granger!, gritaba el rubio,

Hermione se tomó la cara con las manos, un paso más y el rubio caía inevitablemente…

Hermione se aterró y con toda la fuerza que pudo salir de su interior, dijo,

-¡Malfoy, no!,

-¡Granger hablaste! Gritó el rubio,

-sí, no camines, hay un precipicio, dijo con toda la voz que fue capaz,

Draco retrocedió y caminó hacia dónde escuchaba la débil voz de ella,

Hermione acortó el camino yendo hacia él y cuando se encontraron por fin se abrazaron con la desesperación y la necesidad de dos que se aman…

-hablaste, Granger, hablaste soy un genio, le dijo con su sarcasmo habitual, yo te dije que no hablabas por que no querías,

-Malfoy, por Merlín, dijo la chica despacito y con risas,

-claro ahora te ríes, pero yo soy el mejor medimago, mi operación fue un éxito, te lo dije Granger, y sin dejarla pensar la tomó de la barbilla y la besó apasionadamente…

-disculpa es que soy muy impulsiva, dijo Carito al darse cuenta que fue ella quien besó al moreno,

-disculpada, dijo el chico apenado, pero quiero aclararte algo, no se si sabes pero estoy felizmente casado y con tres niños, y si mi esposa Ginny te hubiera visto recién,

-lo se, no debí hacerlo, podar perdonarme,

-ella no nos vió, todo perdonado, dijo el chico, -¿amigos?, le preguntó a la morena,

-claro amigos, dijo Carito, pero déjame decirte, Ginny tiene mucha suerte de tener un marido como tú, que a parte de ser quién es la respeta, dijo la morena,

Harry rodó los ojos, -ahí esta Malfoy, gritó el moreno,

Todos corrieron a encontrarse,

-todos bien, preguntó Harry paternalmente,

-perfecto, dijo Draco,

-perfecta, dijo la castaña,

-¿por Merlín Hermione, puedes hablar?,

-claro Harry no lo vez,

-es que Potter, cuando me explicaste del cerro para aparecerme de la imagen que tenía que evocar se te olvidó decirme un detalle, que en la ladera había un precipicio y si Granger no me dice…

-lo siento, no pensé en eso, dijo Harry apenado,

-disculpado, dijo riendo la castaña con un hilo de voz,

-necesito tomar agua o algo,

-yo tengo unos chicles, tal ves te sirvan dijo Harry,

-perfecto, para crear saliva, acotó el medimago,

Harry revolvió el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó dos,

Carito lo miró golosa, yo quiero el de uva, me encantan, dijo la morena,

Entonces el niño que sobrevivió repartió los chicles de manzana para Hermione, de uva para Carito, todos felices de estar a salvo…

En Hogwarts…

Los tres chicos volvieron a la sala común de los Gryffindor,

-entra Sabry y revisa todo tal vez encuentres una pista, dijo Smith,

A los pocos minutos la morena salió pálida,

-maldito mentiroso, dijo tirándose encima del rubio y dándole puñetazos en el pecho ante el desconcierto de Adán,

La morena mostró un bollo de pergamino Malfoy lo tomó y lo leyó,

-es una trampa, le pusieron una trampa, ésta no es mi letra, no la escribí yo,

Ninguno de los dos supo por que, pero estaban seguros que Malfoy no mentía, él no tenía a Rose,

-avisémosle a McGonagal, dijo Smith,

Scorpius se quedó pensativo, si Weasley no aparecía la directora no tardaría en llamar a Draco, más con esa falsa nota apuntándolo,

-vamos por la directora, dijo el rubio y así fueron…

-¿Malfoy, que tiene usted que ver en esto?, preguntó la directora furiosa y preocupada por la falta de la chica,

-nada, yo no escribí esa nota, Weasley fue engañada,

-de cualquier forma, si para mañana Weasley no aparece, tanto su padre, Draco Malfoy como Hermione Granger de Weasley, serán citados, sentenció McGonagal…

Capitulo 37

-¿Malfoy, que tiene usted que ver en esto?, preguntó la directora furiosa y preocupada por la falta de la chica,

-nada, yo no escribí esa nota, Weasley fue engañada,

-de cualquier forma, si para mañana Weasley no aparece, tanto su padre, Draco Malfoy como Hermione Granger de Weasley, serán citados, sentenció McGonagal…

De inmediato viajaron para Inglaterra, Hermione quería reencontrarse con sus hijos, y también quería ver a Molly, le preocupaba que se hubiera enterado de las intenciones de George…

-ese Weasley, el mellizo, tienes que denunciarlo ante la familia, él intentó violarte, le decía Draco que estaba sentada junto a ella en el avión,

-será otro golpe para Molly, dijo la chica,

-hay algo que quiero decirte, le dijo Draco seriamente, yo escuche una conversación del mellizo con su madre y ella estaba de acuerdo que George, reemplazara a Ron en tu cama,

-Malfoy! Que horror dices,

-no lo digo, lo sé, tengo que curarme esta ceguera, a pesar que San Potty está de tu lado, no sé si él solo pueda con lo que se viene, conozco a mi padre, y no se quedará tranquilo,

-me asustas, Malfoy,

-mejor así, cerebrito, tienes que estar asustada, estamos hablando de Lucius Malfoy y esa escoria no tiene límites,

-creo recordar un hechizo que curaba la ceguera mágica, lo leí en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, tal vez en San Murgo lo sepan, dijo la castaña,

-mira tú quieres ver a tu hija, y yo quiero ir a ver a Pomfrey si hay cura para esto ella lo sabrá, así que ambos vamos a Hogwarts,

-perdón, tú no me mandas, dijo la chica,

-claro que sí, todavía eres mi paciente, no tienes el alta,

-tramposo, yo ya estoy curada,

-te vienes con migo Granger, no se discute, o me abandonarás solo y ciego, a mi suerte, tal vez prefieras que me acompañe Carito,

-no, dijo enojada, iré yo, pero me tienes que dar el alta, Malfoy,

-de acuerdo Granger, en cuanto lleguemos a San Murgo y yo esté curado te daré el alta…

En Hogwarts…

Había pasado un día entero desde la desaparición de Rose, todos estaban consternados, Malfoy iba y venía en su sala común cómo un león o serpiente, enjaulado,

-ya Malfoy, estas en problemas no? dijo Bill,

-el que hizo esto la va a pagar, veraz que me voy a vengar,

-el muchacho tragó en seco, Malfoy estaba mucho más furioso de lo que él suponía, ni siquiera sus dos amigotes se le acercaban,

-Malfoy, tenemos que ir nos llama McGonagal, le dijo Smith que lo había ido a buscar, -¿apareció Weasley?, preguntó impaciente,

-no, acaban de llegar la madre de ella y tu papá…

En la dirección…

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente,

-que puede haber pasado, mi hija es buena, quien puede dañarla,

Draco la abrazaba tratando de consolarla y McGonagal estaba desesperada, nunca en época de paz había pasado algo así en Hogwarts,

Entraron los tres chicos, Scorpius se quedó pasmado al ver a su padre ciego,

-padre, que te pasó, le preguntó al verlo,

-nada, solo un recuerdo de tu abuelo,

Scorpius palideció, él se mandaba pergaminos con Lucius y en él le contaba de su antipatía hacia Weasley, y pudo notar un gran interés por parte del hombre hacia la muchacha, sin poder terminar de ordenar sus pensamientos, ve entrar a Bill a la dirección,

-que pasa alumno, preguntó la directora,

El chico pálido empezó a hablar,

-era solo una venganza hacia Malfoy, él me trata como basura y como a él le importa Weasley, yo escribí esa nota, la iba a tener un tiempo y luego soltarla,

-maldito gritó Scorpius y se le fue encima,

-siga dijo la directora, separándolos,

-apareció un hombre, parecido al padre de Malfoy, más viejo me sacó a la chica, dijo que si hablaba me iba a matar, se la llevó, ese hombre se la llevó a Weasley,

-Merlín, gritó Draco la tiene mi padre, la tiene Lucius Malfoy…


	10. Chapter 10

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 38

-apareció un hombre, parecido al padre de Malfoy, más viejo me sacó a la chica, dijo que si hablaba me iba a matar, se la llevó, ese hombre se la llevó a Weasley,

-Merlín, gritó Draco la tiene mi padre, la tiene Lucius Malfoy…

-tenemos que ir por ella, gritó Scorpius,

-de inmediato, no debemos darle tiempo a mi padre, dijo Draco,

-¡petrificus totales!, lanzó Hermione al rubio, él no puede ir ciego, Lucius lo matará,

-llévalo Pomfrey a la enfermería y cuando pueda ver, le despetrificas, dijo la directora,

La medimaga por medio de un hechizo aligerador lo pudo llevar,

-llamaremos a Hagrid dijo McGonagal, junto con él, iremos, el alumno Bill Jonson tiene que decirnos exactamente dónde se vió con Lucius,

-habla, le gritó Smith a su compañero de casa,

-como decía la nota, yo la esperé en el corral, la asusté, luego apareció ese hombre, nos preguntó quienes éramos, yo le dije nuestros nombres, se alegró de que ella era Rose Weasley, me dijo que me fuera y que no le dijera a nadie, si no él me mataría, así lo hice,

-malito, la dejaste sola con mi abuelo, el rubio se le lanzó encima,

-vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo, dijo la directora mientras los separaba,

-ustedes vuelvan a sus casas, le dijo a los alumnos,

-yo voy a buscarla, es mi abuelo a mí me escuchará, dijo el rubio,

-nosotros también queremos ir, dijeron Sabrina y Adán,

-Malfoy puedes acompañarnos el resto, agradecemos y sabemos cuanto aman a su compañera, pero serían un estorbo,

Los chicos lo entendieron y se fueron,

Hermione estaba desesperada, sabía lo que significaba que su hija fuera rehén de ese loco, mientras caminaban hacia el bosque la castaña le relató a la directora todo lo que había pasado en Argentina,

-así que Lucius era el ideólogo, ¿lo que quería era matar a Potter, verdad?, preguntó la directora,

-sí, en la fecha indicada al cumplirse los veinte años de la derrota de Voldemorts, por eso solo lo torturó en Argentina y luego escapamos, la fecha se cumple pasado mañana, yo creo que él quiere cambiar a mi hija por mi amigo, dijo la castaña llorisqueando,

Scorpius había escuchado todo en silencio, lo que decía la madre de Rose era increíble, ese no era el abuelo que él conocía, el chico tenía una idea rondándole la cabeza, liberaría a la castañita auque su abuelo lo matara…

En la enfermería…

Draco estaba furioso, cómo fue capaz de hechizarlo, ahora estaban solas, -que Pompy, me despetrifique de una vez, pensaba, mientras tanto la medimaga echaba brebajes sobre los ojos, pero ninguno parecía dar resultado,

-lo siento Malfoy, debe haber usado magia negra, tendré que ir a la biblioteca, te despetrificaré, pero como no confío en que te quedes quieto te voy a amarrar a la camilla, le dijo Pompy y así lo hizo…

-debe dejarme ir, ellas solas no podrán con mi padre,

-me dijeron unos alumnos que iba Hagrid, mandaron a buscar a Potter y fue el pequeño Malfoy también,

-pero si Scorpius no conoce a mi padre, dijo enloquecido Draco,

-lo siento Malfoy, pero por lo que él nos confesó, tu hijo conoce muy bien a Lucius, además, lamentablemente él le contó en cartas sobre la chica Weasley, dijo la medimaga yéndose,

Draco no lo podía creer, Lucius se había valido para sus nefastos planes de la buena voluntad de su nieto, ¡maldito!, necesitaba ver, necesitaba volver a ver, para terminar con su padre…

Ya Hagrid estaba con ellos, y también habían llegado cerca del lugar indicado por Bill, pero no había señales de Lucius,

Scorpius sin decir nada tomó su varita y se apuntó a la garganta,

-¡sonorus! Espetó y de inmediato su voz aumentó…

-abuelo, deja a Weasley, llévame a mí en su lugar,

Hermione se paró frente de él en señal de protección, pero el chico la alejó y empezó a caminar hacia un llano,

-espera Malfoy, dijo la directora, pero el chico no la escuchó,

Hagrid fue tras él,

Lo increíble sucedió, Lucius se mostró en el claro y a su lado tenía amarrada a la castañita,

-vete, Scorpius, no es asunto tuyo, le ordenó al nieto,

-no lo haré, le desafió,

Hermione estaba asombrada, el chico era la viva imagen de Draco a su edad, pero su valentía era de un Gryffindor, ella había visto muchas veces enfrentar al rubio a su padre, y también soportar sus castigos con valentía, pero lo de su nieto era inconciencia, nadie que conociera mínimamente a Lucius lo desafiaría así,

-soy tu abuelo, has lo que te digo, apeló el hombre,

-creo no conocerte, abuelo, burló, me dicen que dejaste ciego a mi padre, le decía mientras seguía avanzando,

-eso fue un escarmiento, él no deja en alto a nuestro apellido,

-suéltala abuelo, hazlo ahora,

Lucius empezó a reír,

-es que te creíste el cuento, Scorpius, si no estas con migo, estás en mi contra dijo y lanzó una maldición,

El chico le respondió con otra, ante el asombro de todos, ¿cómo un alumno de primer curso maneja así la varita?,

-veo que pondrás en práctica todo lo que te enseñé, dijo el hombre,

-suéltala abuelo, repitió, pero el hombre optó por lanzarle un hechizo a la castañita,

-¡no! gritaron todos,

Lucius mandó un hechizo escudo hacia dónde estaban el resto de los magos, separando a su nieto del resto, ahora quedaba de su lado el rubito, y nadie lo podía ayudar,

Scorpius la escuchó llorar, eso fue demasiado para él, ahora tenía claro quién era su abuelo, y sin decir más fue hacia él, no había opción se batiría a duelo con Lucius Malfoy…

Capitulo 39

Lucius mandó un hechizo escudo hacia dónde estaban el resto de los magos, separando a su nieto del resto, ahora quedaba de su lado el rubito, y nadie lo podía ayudar,

Scorpius la escuchó llorar, eso fue demasiado para él, ahora tenía claro quién era su abuelo, y sin decir más fue hacia él, no había opción se batiría a duelo con Lucius Malfoy…

El hombre empezó a reír ferozmente,

-¿tú crees poder derrotarme, Scorpius?,

-¡suéltala!, ordenó el chico,

-¿no lo haré!, así que dile a todos que traigan a Harry Potter, solo por él la voy a cambiar,

-estas loco, abuelo, dijo el chico y le lanzó una maldición de magia negra,

-bien hecho, aprendiste rápido, eres mucho mejor que el inútil de tu padre a tu edad, no te resistas, SCORPIUS, serás igual que yo, ya me atacas con magia negra,

-nunca seré como tú, y si uso magia negra es solo para derrotarte, dijo lanzando otro,

-no, Scorpius no lo hagas, no seas igual que él, no lo hagas, gritó Rose,

El niño se paralizó, la chica lo había llamado por el nombre, ella tenía razón, no debía usar esos hechizos,

Mientras tanto Hermione y McGonagal trataban de desactivar el escudo y Hagrid lo rodeaba para tratar de llegar a los chicos por otro lado,

Lucius al ver que las mujeres ya casi tenían desecho el escudo empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, y el primer blanco fue el pequeño al cual tomó de sorpresa y lo desarmó capturándolo de inmediato,

-ya te tengo, ¡crucius!, le lanzó, el rubito se retorcía en el piso y Rose fue en su ayuda,

De la nada en medio de la batalla otro escudo deja afuera a las mujeres,

-¿que es esto?, grita Hermione al ver que sus hechizos rebotan,

-lo lamento Granger, pero éste es un asunto familiar, dice Draco saliendo al encuentro de su padre,

-¡Draco puedes ver!, grita la chica, déjanos ayudarte,

-no, ya les dije, asunto de familia, además te estas volviendo patético, padre, Pomfrey tardó unos minutos en revertir tu hechizo,

-¡mentira!, es un hechizo muy potente, grito el hombre,

-estas viejo, Lucius, por que además de patético eres predecible, ya sabía que todo esto era por Potty, ¿todavía crees poder matarlo?, dijo con burla,

-lo haré,

-suelta a los chicos, Lucius y tal vez te deje vivir, en Azkaban, claro,

-te crees muy listo, Draquito, igual que Scorpy, pero él ya está en mis manos,

-patético, te ufanas de derrotar a un niño de 11 años, suéltalos,

-que venga Potter, sino acabaré a uno no me importa a cual,

-eres deplorable, le dijo el rubio, iba a atacar antes que su padre lastime a alguno de los chicos…

-me buscabas, Lucius, dijo Harry saliendo al ruedo,

-Harry, dijo Hermione llorando,

-a él, gritó Lucius, y detrás suyo aparecieron un grupo de mortios, entre los que se encontraban Spenser, Nott, y para sorpresa de todos George Weasley,

La batalla fue descomunal, Harry y Draco luchaban contra todos, Hagrid también apareció detrás de los mortios y acabó con unos cuantos, Lugo tomó a los chicos y los llevó dónde estaban la castaña y la directora, poco a poco los mortios fueron cayendo, solo quedaba Lucius,

-déjamelo, Potter, esta alimaña es mía, dijo el rubio,

Harry bajó su varita, pero seguía atento,

-estas bien, Rose, le preguntó la castaña,

-sí mami, ¿y Scorpius?, preguntó la niña,

Hermione tomó al niño y lo abrazó, el rubito se quedó quieto, pero se dejó abrazar,

-yo estoy bien, Weasley,

-se llama Rose, le dijo Hermione,

-sí, Rose, estoy bien, auque espero que mi padre triunfe,

-él triunfará, dijo Hermione todavía abrazándolo, tu padre es una gran persona,

-ahora, lo sé, dijo el niño tomándole la mano a la castañita.

Capitulo 40

Hermione tomó al niño y lo abrazó, el rubito se quedó quieto, pero se dejó abrazar,

-yo estoy bien, Weasley,

-se llama Rose, le dijo Hermione,

-sí, Rose, estoy bien, auque espero que mi padre triunfe,

-él triunfará, dijo Hermione todavía abrazándolo, tu padre es una gran persona,

-ahora, lo sé, dijo el niño tomándole la mano a la castañita.

Ambos eran expertos en duelos, ambos nunca habían perdido uno, sin embargo tenían una diferencia abismal, Draco era amado por todos, sí, él ya se había revindicado, desde su labor como medimago, había podido subsanar sus errores de juventud, errores por obedecer a quien no se debe, y ahora todos respetaban y amaban a Draco Malfoy, el que pudo llevar bien alto su apellido, el otro era un ser despreciable, y hasta él lo sabía, por eso en el momento del duelo final dudó, recordó las palabras de Dumbledor sobre la protección que da el amor, protección que él ya no tenía, por que había terminado de defraudar a la única persona pura que todavía lo quería, había terminado de defraudar a su nieto, y esa certeza fue su final…

-¡avada kedavra!, grito Draco y su hechizo dio en el corazón de su padre…

El hombre parado en toda su estatura, caminó hacia el cadáver, al llegar a su lado se agacho comprobando la muerte de quien le diera vida, pero no le diera nunca amor, conmocionado a pesar de todo, posó sus ojos grises en él y queriendo reparar tal vez lo irreparable, le dio el regalo de cerrarle cuidadosamente los ojos, Scorpius corrió a su lado, y a pesar estar feliz, de abrazar y besar a su padre, no pudo dejar de lagrimear, por la muerte de quien él creía lo amaba,

-nunca me quiso verdad padre, preguntó el pequeño,

-no lo sé hijo, tal vez lo intentó, dijo Draco,

-yo lo quería sabes, nos veíamos a escondidas, porque él decía que estaban peleados y que tú no dejarías que lo viera, él me enseñaba muchos hechizos, decía que me haría todo un Malfoy, que sería su orgullo, pero era mentira, nunca me quiso,

El niño se puso a lagrimear y Rose que había ido hasta ellos con Hermione, tomó al amigo del hombro consolándolo,

-vamos Draco, ya pasó todo, dijo Hermione acercándose a él,

-sí, ya no hará más daño, dijo el hombre,

Hagrid y Pomfrey empezaron a revisar el estado de los mortios caídos, y encontraron a varios heridos, entre ellos estaba George, entonces los mandaron a todos a la enfermería…

El semigigante se encargó de sepultar a los muertos entre ellos a Lucius, que Draco no quiso sepultar en el panteón familiar, por lo cual fue enterrado en el cementerio del pueblo en una fosa común,

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts tres chicos salieron a su encuentro…

-Rose, estas, bien, dijeron Sabrina Adán y Bill, que abrazaron y besaron a la chica,

-sí estoy bien gracias,

-Weasley, te pido disculpa, dijo el Slytherim, yo solo quería hacer una broma a Scorpius, no sabía nada de lo de ese hambre,

-esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, le dijo la chica con tono de regaño,

Scorpius, venía detrás con Draco y se tensó al ver a tantos rodeando a la castañita,

-ve con ellos, le dijo Draco,

-no padre, ellos son sus amigos,

-por lo que se, Rose te cuenta entre sus amigos, dijo Hermione, que venía con ellos,

El chico le sonrió a la castaña y fue a reunirse al grupo,

-¡Merlín!, me recuerda a mí cuando era chico, cuantas veces desee unirme al trío de oro pero nunca…

-ya Malfoy, no viniste con nosotros por que era más fácil pelearnos, aprende de tu hijo, él si pudo,

-sí, pero yo todavía estoy a tiempo, ¿no?

La chica sonrió, pero una sombra de pena surgió en su rostro,

-Granger, yo se que lo querías mucho, sé todo lo que sufriste por él, pero… ¿no tengo una posibilidad, auque sea chiquita?,

La chica la miró con cariño, había llegado a quererlo, no sabía exactamente cuanto, pero habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, mucho tiempo unidos, unidos por el silencio…

Capitulo 41 El Final

-Granger, yo se que lo querías mucho, sé todo lo que sufriste por él, pero… ¿no tengo una posibilidad, auque sea chiquita?,

La chica la miró con cariño, había llegado a quererlo, no sabía exactamente cuanto, pero habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, mucho tiempo unidos, unidos por el silencio…

Hermione sonrió, eso fue más que una esperanza para Draco, al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con Pomfrey,

-ya mandé a todos los mortios para Azkaban, le dijo la medimaga al grupo entre los que se encontraban Harry, Hagrid y McGonagal,

-eran muchos sobrevivientes, preguntó la directora,

-solo pude salvar a cuatro, dijo Pompy,

-George, se salvó, preguntó Hermione,

-sí, está bien, pero él es un caso diferente, por eso todavía está en la enfermería,

-lo dejaste solo no es peligroso, dijo la directora,

-no, lo deje con esa chica que trajo Harry, con Carito,

-¿Carito está aca?, ¿viniste con ella?, ¿Ginny lo sabe?, preguntó Hermione,

-claro que Ginny lo sabe, sabe cambien que la amo a ella, dijo el niño que vivió, se hicieron amigas y pensamos que tal vez en Hogwarts pueda trabajar ayudando,

-a mí me vino muy bien, dijo Pompy, pero lo que no pude decirles es lo que descubrí del chico Weasley,

-¿Qué pasa con él aparte de ser un traidor, dijo Draco?

-eso Malfoy, que no lo es, tu padre le lanzó un Imperius,

-¿qué? Dijeron todos,

-eso, él me comentó que su amor hacia Granger, lo llevó a cometer el error de ir a ver a Lucius y que éste lo hechizó,

-su obsesión hacia ti, ¿oíste, no?, le preguntó Draco molesto a la castaña,

-no se por que se le puso eso, siempre fuimos muy amigos, dijo la chica,

-Malfoy tiene razón, dijo Pomfrey, él cree amar a Granger, pero en realidad solo trata de evadir la muerte de sus Hermanos, primero Fred, su media mitad, y luego Ron,

Nadie dijo nada,

-pero no te aflijas Hermione, se le pasará, y creo que la chiquilla esta la tal Carito, va a colaborar, desde que llegó se la pasan hablando de sortilegios Weasley…

-ojala, dijo la chica…

Tres meses más tarde…

-señora Weasley, que bueno verla por acá, dijo la enfermera,

-hola María, no había podido agradecerle por sus cuidados,

Draco que estaba de espalda se tensó, reconocería esa voz entre miles,

-que bueno que pudo hablar, señora y que linda voz tiene, que bueno poderla oír, dijo la mujer,

-vine a hablar con él, dijo señalando a Draco que estaba un tanto alejado,

-doctor Malfoy lo buscan, gritó la mujer yéndose,

El rubio se dio vuelta y clavó sus ojitos grises en los miel de ella, mientras le sonreía de lado,

-vaya Granger, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?,

La chica se tensó, en realidad ella esperaba otro recibimiento, sin embargo el rubio se veía dolido, y con su más ácido sarcasmo,

-yo no me he olvidado de ti, pero si tú… me voy, dijo Hermione seria,

Draco saltó hacia ella, y la acorraló,

-¡ha no!, señora, yo tuve que estar tres meses sin verte, mandándote mensajes que no respondías, ¡a que viniste!, quiero oírlo de tu boca, o eres demasiado orgullosa como para…

La castaña no lo dejó terminar, se colgó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente,

-esta, bien, siempre ganas, Granger, si no quieres hablar no hables, prefiero besarte, le susurró el rubio, ambos se echaron a reír, ¿es que siempre iban a pelear?...

-te amo Granger, le espetó el chico,

-Hermione, ¿o piensas llamarme por el apellido hasta que nos casemos?,

-¿casarnos?, yo no pensaba en casarnos, dijo el chico,

-Draco, si no hay casamiento…

-es chiste, H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e, claro que nos casaremos y seremos la familia más feliz del mundo mágico,

-¿viviremos todos juntos?, preguntó la chica,

-todos en la mansión Malfoy, quiero ver ya la cara de Scorpy cuando se lo diga,

-crees que no va a querer, estoy segura que Hugo y Rose aceptarán,

-¿que Scorpy no va a querer?, ¿que Scorpy no va a querer?, ese chico esta chiflado por tu hija, ¿te imaginas?, la va a tener toda para él, y créeme cómo es igual de guapo que su padre la va a conquistar,

-ven para acá "igual de guapo", dijo Hermione abrazándolo,

-nos casamos en unos meses, Hermione, no te vas a arrepentir, ¿no?

-claro que no Draco,

-y me vas a hablar, ¿no?

-no se lo pensaré,

-si no me hablas no me importa, porque nosotros ya somos uno, estamos unidos recuerda, unidos por el silencio, dijo el chico y se volvieron a besar.

FIN

Epílogo

-apúrense chicos, gritaba Ginny,

-ya vamos, tía decían Hugo y Rose,

Todo estaba listo, apenas faltaban unos minutos para la ceremonia, todos corrían con los últimos preparativos, pero todos eran felices, y se les notaba…

Ya tenían que salir, Harry y Ginny eran los encargados de llevar a los niños a la iglesia, sí se iban a casar por iglesia ambos podían hacerlo, y todos los chicos incluidos los Potter, acompañarían a los novios, Lily y Rose como las dos niñas hermosas que eran llevaban un vestido de seda rosa, y los niños, Jame, Albus, Hugo y Scorpius trajes de color gris perla, estaban todos listos solo faltaba el rubio,

-vamos Scorpy, tenemos que irnos, gritó Rose,

Un alto chico detraje impecable con una larga cabellera rubia bajó por las escaleras, tal era su porte, que Lily no pudo evitar comentar…

-por Merlín, Rose, tu hermanastro está para comérselo, dijo riendo la chica,

Scorpy la escuchó y le guiñó el ojo,

A la castañita no le gustó nada,

-celosa, le dijo el chico al oído,

-tendría que estarlo, preguntó la chica,

El rubio rió a carcajadas,

-me encanta que te pongas celosa, Rose, nosotros seremos los próximos en casarnos, ¿no?,

-dentro de algunos años, todavía somos chicos,

-claro, linda, dentro de seis años, ya lo tengo planeado hasta sé la fecha exacta,

-estás loco,

-claro pero lo verás, dentro de seis años, tendremos 17, seremos mayores y podremos hacerlo,

La chica rodó los ojos mientras subían a la camioneta que los llevaría a todos a la iglesia,

Era una capilla hermosa, muy sencilla y cálida, en ella se encontraban todos los parientes y amigos, en una de las primeras filas estaban los Weasley, y sentada de la mano de George, se encontraba Carito, todos afirmaban que eran los próximos en casarse, también los que parecían una pareja premonitoria, era la simpática Sabrina Longobotton, y el eterno justiciero de Adán Smith, ambos quedaron muy amigos, luego de la incorporación de Scorpius al trío, se formaron los dos dúos, y al moreno no le disgustaba la idea…

El novio estaba en el altar, muy nervioso, y a su lado cómo madrina estaba la pelirroja, la puerta de abrió y una hermosa castaña vestida de blanco entró por la puerta con sus damitas de compañía y con los pequeños escoltándola, a su lado Harry la llevaba con orgullo,

Ambos se dieron el sí y se repartieron las alianzas, lo más emocionante fue el beso final, que fue victoreado por todos los presentes…

-te amo Hermione, dijo el rubio saliendo de la iglesia,

-yo también te amo, le dijo la chica,

Y ambos se fueron en el coche nupcial hacia el salón de fiestas besándose…

Un año después…

-quiero saber dónde vas todos los días Hermione, ya no dejaré que no me contestes,

La chica rió,

-así que no me vas a perdonar que no te lo diga, Draquito,

-yo, no dije, cómo supiste,

-así que estás celoso por que no te digo dónde voy,

-el rubio palideció, ¿cómo lo sabe?, pensó,

La chica lo miró y no le habló,

-sí Draquito, yo también leo tu mente,

-Hermione, estuviste estudiando legilimancia y oclumancia,

-sí pensó la chica,

-Merlín Hermione, ya no necesitamos hablar, pensó,

-claro que no, pensó ella, mirá lo que hago por vos, solo basta con amarnos,

-pues amémonos entonces, amor, pensó llevándosela al cuarto, y se amaron apasionadamente ya sin palabras, ya con silencios, ya unidos, unidos para siempre por el silencio.

FIN


	11. OTROS FICS

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS

DISCULPEN QUE NO ENTIENDO BIEN EL FORO Y PUSE DOS CAP DE MAS

APROVECHO PARA ANUNCIAR MIS FICS

Todos DRACO / HERMIONE

VIDAS CRUZADAS.

TODO LO HICE POR TI, TE AMO,

SIN PIEDAD.

VIDAS ROBADAS (fics interactivo)

LA CAUTIVA.

DRACO MALFOY, EL ELEGIDO.

OBSECIÓN.

LA MENTIRA.

COMO HACER UN FICS EXITOSO, SIN MORIR EN EL INTENTO.

UNIDOS POR EL SILENCIO.

GRACIAS POR LEER

SI A LA CREACIÓN

NO AL PLAGIO…


	12. OTROS FICS2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS

DISCULPEN QUE NO ENTIENDO BIEN EL FORO Y PUSE DOS CAP DE MAS

APROVECHO PARA ANUNCIAR MIS FICS

HARRY / HERMIONE

LA FURIA DE HARRY…

SNAPE/HERMIONE

EL REGRESO DE SNAPE… (en proceso)

Gracias por leer

Besitos bigi


End file.
